Spyro: A Black Dawn
by XSacred FireX
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are back. And thanx to sparx, so is Malefor. The team of heros sets of yet again to stop Malefor, only this time spyro is not just fighting evil, but also his feelings SpyroXCynder SparxXOC
1. BBUURRPP

_Spyro struggled to keep the purple fury at it's strongest. This was it, the world would end along with everyone he cared about if he didn't stop Malefor. Spyro looked to his left and saw Cynder next to him, also fighting with everything she had._

"Spyro wake up!" Sparx shouted in his ear. " Come on buddy, I know you can do it!"

Spyro lifted his head, had it all been a dream… nope. There was Cynder lying in front of him.

"hey Sparx, how's Cynder?" Spyro asked

"the not-so-evil-she-dragon is still alive…I think. But hey, the world is safe and to top it all of, there Are thousands of butterflies out here!" Sparx said, then quickly darted of to eat.

Spyro walked over to Cynder and sat down beside her.

'did she really mean what she said back there.' Spyro thought as he looked at cynder's sleeping face.

Spyro pondered this while Sparx ate all the butterflies he could shove into his mouth.

"BBUUURRRPPPP!!"

"Sparx, why do you do that, I don't think it's healthy." Spyro stated while Sparx patted his belly.

" I think he's trying to do mission impossible and fill that black hole known as his stomach."

"Cynder!" Spyro said as he turned his head.

Cynder got up and walked over to where Sparx was. " really Sparx, that burp could have woken the dead"

"let's hope it didn't, I don't want to face Malefor again." Spyro laughed.

"right… we had better be getting back to the dragon city, the others will be looking for us." Cynder said

"yea, well now that Sparx has been fed, let's go." Spyro said

" If Sparx keeps eating like that, then he's going to have weight issues." Cynder said.

"hey" Sparx said annoyed

" not to mention cause a world wide food shortage" Spyro answered, ignoring Sparx

" well at least I'm not chained to an evil-she-dragon." Sparx retorted.

"huh" Spyro and Cynder stopped walking and looked at their necks, the chain Malefor put on them was still there.

" but it disappeared when we beat him!" Spyro said

" Maybe… we didn't beat him." Cynder said slowly.

" But how could evil incarnate survive, you two probably beat the stuffing out of that over grown smarty purple pants." Sparx said while showing his confused face.

" we fought him sparx, but some spirit dragon truly beat him by dragging him into a great purple crystal." Spyro admitted.

" when Spyro put the world back together, the crystal broke, do you think he might have been able to escape?"

"maybe. He's hard to beat" Spyro said remembering the fight

Cynder started to fly up and said "we should get going."

"Right." Spyro said as he and sparx took of to catch up.

'I'll ask her about what she said to me later, we both need to recover all our strength.' Spyro thought as they flew towards home.


	2. A glass jar

I forgot to say this in chapter one but I do not own Spyro characters. (Except for my OC's later on.)

Chapter two:

The trio of hero's had been flying for hours now, and the two dragons where exhausted.

"Come on, pick up the pace. If the way to beat Malefor was by winning a race, I could defeat him. Move it, move it. Come on." Sparx shouted at the two exhausted dragons.

"Spyro, could we please land, I'm exhausted." Cynder said panting.

"Me too, let's land in that clearing." Spyro directed as they glided down to land. Spyro gathered some logs and started a fire while Cynder relaxed, or relaxed as well as you can with Sparx shouting in her ear.

"Spyro, do you have a container for water or something?" Cynder suddenly asked.

"um… no, but there is an old jar over there" Spyro said while motioning to an lot deserted house at the side of the clearing.

"thank you." Cynder said as she walked into the old house, a few moments later she came out with an old glass jug.

"hey, evil-she-witch-dragoness what's that for?" Sparx said while purposely glowing hard in Cynder's face.

"It's for my peace of mind." Cynder said at the same time she made a single fluid motion of opening the jar, trapping Sparx in it, then screwing on the lid.

"Spyro HELP!! Evil-she-dragon is going to eat me!" Sparx said while flying around in the enclosed space.

" I wouldn't blame her if she did, you make to much noise." a voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hunter!" Spyro shouted as he ran forward to greet his friend.

" Spyro, Cynder it is good to see that the world's hero's are safe." Hunter said while sitting down at the fire.

"Hello! What do you think I am," Sparx shouted from his prison in the jar. "I suppose I'm just the nobody sidekick, huh. Well hunter you're wrong. Spyro learnt his fire attack by trying to help me. I'm the purple He-Dragons eyes and ears, I can also pack a mean punch and…"

"Cynder, do you want me to seal moss around the outside to completely block the noise?" Hunter asked while covering his ears from Sparx's ranting. (which was still going on…and on…and on.)

"Tempting but no," Cynder said " I don't think Spyro would like his brother like that anyway."

"Sorry about this guy's, but I'm going to let Sparx out." Spyro said while walking forward to release his brother.

"hey thanx man." Sparx said as Spyro opened the jar.

"No problem, but if it's possible could you keep from annoying Cynder while we all catch up." Spyro said

" All right, all right…sheesh." Sparx said as he hovered next to Hunter

The Spyro and Cynder told Hunter what had happened after everyone left them. When they got to the part about Ignitus, Cynder had to take over. Spyro just couldn't believe that Ignitus was really gone. Then they got to the part about the fight with Malefor, Spyro putting the world back together, and Sparx wakening them up in the field. And lastly, they told him their suspicions about Malefor somehow surviving.

"How could he have survived?" Hunter asked

"We don't know, but we're going to stop him." Spyro said while getting up.

"Spyro, wherever Malefor is, he's probably getting some much needed rest." Cynder reminded him.

" Yea, come on buddy. Let's not overwork ourselves." Sparx ranted. "I mean come on, you just saved the world. What you need is a long word called 'a vacation', it's when."

" I know what it means, but we have to get to the dragon city. They might need us." Spyro started.

"ok ok." Sparx said as he flew down to sleep.

Hunter also laid down to rest. Cynder looked up at Spyro for a few minutes, now they where the only ones awake.

Spyro took a deep breath and got up. He walked over to beside Cynder and sat down. Now was the right time to talk about what happened.

"Cynder, you said something, back after we faced Malefor… Did you really mean it?" Spyro asked slowly

"Spyro… I, well… yes, I meant it." Cynder stammered, then looked away with embarrassment. ' I don't know what to say to him' Cynder thought as she felt his gaze over her back. 'I mean he can't love me back, not only have I tried to kill him in the past but also everyone he cares about.'

"Cynder, please look at me." Spyro said quietly

'oh, well, here goes nothing.' Cynder thought as she turned around.

Spyro took a few steps forward and boldly kissed Cynder on the mouth. Cynder was surprised, but she was happy. She couldn't remember ever being so happy. It was the same for Spyro, deep down he had known he loved her since he broke the dark masters hold on her and she had gone back to natural size. The two broke from the kiss and they lay down beside each other, with Spyros' wing folded over Cynder's back. Closer together then ever before.

**Oh, Spyro and Cynder are finally together. Don't worry, Sparx will get a girl later on.**

***SMILE***

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	3. NO SPARX

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro Characters. I wish I did, but I only own my OC's.

Spyro was sleeping more peacefully then he had for a long time. He felt Cynder sleeping at his side, and he felt the heat from the dying embers of the fire.

"well, have you two been busy." Sparx said while flying in front of Spyro's face.

"Sparx!" Spyro shouted angry as he got up.

" Huh, oh Spyro, ignore him, Sparx is just angry because he knows a girl would have to be blind, deaf, and have no sense of smell to be anywhere near him." Cynder said groggily as she got up.

" Well, when I get a girl, at least she won't be an evil she-dragon." Sparx said.

"Speaking of girls, would you mind if we stopped of in Avalon before we go on to the dragon city." Hunter said as he got up. " I really should stop by home and see how Larissa is doing."

" Who is Larissa?" Spyro asked

"oh, you didn't know? Larissa is my girlfriend." Hunter explained.

"You have a girlfriend! That's great Hunter." Cynder said.

"We can stop there, I would like to meet her." Spyro

" Thank you, we won't have to stay long." Hunter said

"Am I the only one who, remembers 30 seconds ago!" Sparx yelled. " Spyro buddy, Cynder is an evil she-dragon! How could you fall in love with her?"

"Sparx, please as your brother, stop calling Cynder an evil she-dragon. She has feelings, and so do I." Spyro told Sparx

" Well… beats nothing I suppose." Sparx said in defeat.

"Sparx." Cynder said. " Thank you."

"Let's get going, it's still a good half-days walk to Avalon." Hunter said.

" Yea, and I don't want to be near Sparx until he's eaten. His appetite is so ravenous he might eat me by mistake." Cynder said

Sparx turned to Spyro. "What was that about feelings you were talking about earlier." Spyro just shrugged.

The small band continued on their journey, They were passing through a steep pass when a tremor caused a rock slide to fall.

"Fly!" Spyro shouted to Cynder\

"Trust me, I wasn't even thinking about hanging around." Cynder said as she took of to join Spyro in the safety of the air. Moments later Sparx joined them.

"Man that was close, heh I nearly lost it there. Ok Sparx, find your happy place…hey where's Hunter?" Sparx asked after a speedy recovery.

"I'm right here," Hunter said from below them on the ground. "but I think you should take a look at this."

Spyro and Cynder flew down with Sparx in tow. Hunter had discovered a small cave.

"Should we go in?" Cynder asked.

"well, we have time." Spyro said as he hopped into the cave. "Let's go!"

The hero's…and Sparx, climbed into the cave. Spyro was in the lead with Cynder beside him. Sparx flew just above Spyro to give them light, and Hunter brought in the rear. They walked for a while and came into a cavern. In the cavern, there where millions of butterflies flying around a large purple crystal.

"Spyro, is that Malefor's prison?" Cynder asked while getting behind Spyro.

"I don't know about a prison, but all I see is FOOD!" Sparx shouted as he flew into the swarm of butterflies, eating all he could get his hands on.

"Sparx, be careful! That's the crystal Malefor's trapped in!" Spyro shouted at his dragonfly friend.

"Hey don't worry man, I'm full." Sparx said after he had finished stuffing his face.

"Well, we had better report this to the guardians." Hunter said. "Let's get back to the city as quickly as possible.

"BBBUUUURRRRPPPPP!!"

"I didn't think that it was possible, but Sparx beat his own record." Cynder said holding her ears.

"Oh no!" Spyro said slowly. "Sparx, what have you done!"

"Man, It's called a burp." Sparx said

" No Sparx the crystal!" Hunter shouted.

Sparx turned and saw the crystal had begun to crack, while Spyro put his wing around Cynder protectively.


	4. Glow stick with wings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro characters. The exceptions are my OC's.**

" _No Sparx the crystal!" Hunter shouted._

_Sparx turned and saw the crystal had begun to crack, while Spyro put his wing around Cynder protectively._

_____________________________________________________________

Malefor's prison was shattering at an enormous pace. The ground was shaking as the four hero's tried to keep upright while dodging falling stalagmites.

"Spyro, we have to get out of here." Cynder shouted above the noise

"we can't just leave and let Malefor out!" Spyro shouted back.

"Spyro, my man!" Sparx shouted as he flew up to the purple dragon. "If we don't get out of here, Malefor isn't going to have any enemies to fight him!"

Spyro sighed as he came to terms with what had to be done.

"Alright." he said to everyone's relief. " Let's go."

Spyro took of with Cynder and they flew up the passage. Hunter was running when he saw a glow from behind him. The glow came from the crystal as several spirit dragons where pushed out from it. Hunter then saw a dark purple light that glowed with malice and hatred shoot out of the cave through the stone roof.

"Hunter, come on!" Spyro shouted near the exit. "We have to get out of here!"

Hunter made a dash for the exit. He dodge the last stalagmites and joined his friends before the ceiling caved in.

"That was close." Cynder said while landing next to Spyro.

"Umm… I kind of feel like I owe everyone an apology." Sparx said while glowing dimly. "I really didn't mean to, you know… let him out."

"It's alright Sparx, none of us was hurt and we can stop Malefor from hurting anyone else if we hurry." Spyro said while looking at his surrogate brother.

"I must get the news out to tell people to be on their guard and to head to the dragon city," Hunter said as he called his falcon. "what we need now is unity between the clans. I will tell them to meet in Warfang."

" Well… one good thing has happened today." Cynder said while walking up to Sparx.

"yea, what could that possibly be!" Sparx shouted. " So far today I have caused the release of a crazy old purple nutcase with near unlimited power, shattered the only known prison that can hold him into a million pieces, betrayed the trust of my friends by accident… have I left anything out!"

"Well, you did spill our breakfast this morning and nearly got us killed inside the cave with that cave in." Cynder said as Sparx looked down. " But the good thing is that we all made it, and we can all fight to stop Malefor for the last time!"

"Cynder is right Sparx, we are all alive and we are prepared. Malefor wont be able to cause the same damage as last time." Hunter said as he released his falcon with the messages to the tribes.

Sparx began sniffing and said. "You're right." He then glowed normally and took off. " Now come on, I bet that I can get to Avalon faster then you!" Sparx said challenging Spyro.

"You're on Sparx, ok Cynder?" Spyro said turning to ask her if she wanted to race. After all, they were chained to each other.

"Yea, come on and race. Unless you know you can't win against me." Sparx taunted.

"You think I'm going to lose to a yellow glow stick with wings? You're on" Cynder shouted as she pulled Spyro along with her.

Hunter watched this scene with an amused expression. " I just hope we make it there before Cynder takes a bite out of Sparx. He does after all realize she's ten times bigger then him."

The hero's travelled on for a few more hours until they came to Avalon.

"We're here." Hunter stated as the group made it's way into the small village.

" Let's hope we get a friendlier reception then last time." Cynder said as she and Spyro landed.

An arrow came fizzing out of nowhere and went directly over Spyro's head.

"Nope." Spyro said looking at the vibrating arrow above him.


	5. Shut Up

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting into this story so expect more chapters! Oh and before I forget, I don't own Spyro characters except for my OC's. If you have any suggestions for thing to maybe happen, say so in a review.**

Three more arrows came shooting out, one joined the first arrow over Spyro's head, another hit Hunters bow, and the last one hit Cynder's leg.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he ran over to her.

"I'm alight." Cynder whispered as she nuzzled Spyro on the neck.

Hunter had his bow out and shouted " It's me, Hunter. The others with me are the dragons Spyro and Cynder and the dragonfly Sparx!"

The arrows stopped coming and a few cheetahs came out. The one with a pure white bow stepped out in front and looked at Hunter, then the dragons.

'The cheetah was female' Spyro realized as she came closer. The female cheetah had white fur with black spots and amethyst eyes.

"Hunter why have you brought her here?" the female asked.

"Larissa, please believe me when I say that Cynder has changed." Hunter said as he walked up to her.

"…I haven't forgiven her, but I care about you." Larissa said. Then she turned to Spyro. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aiming for you."

"Why were you trying to kill Cynder!?" Spyro shouted at her while not leaving Cynder's side. "What did she do to you?"

"There used to be many cheetah villages in this land. Now there is only the one in Avalon. Why? Because the black dragoness Cynder led the dark masters forces and destroyed them all!" Larissa shouted. " I watched her personally crush my home to the ground!"

Spyro looked down at Cynder sadly. She had gone unconscious and Hunter was preparing to take the arrow out.

"Spyro, heat up my hunting knife there." Hunter directed.

" Huh?"

" I will need to seal the wound." Hunter calmly explained.

Larissa was collecting her arrows while the other members of the pack went back to the village.

"Just between you and me, I think you did a great thing." Sparx whispered to her.

"SPARX!" Spyro shouted

"ok ok!"

"Now that you've had your fun, we need to get this arrow out. Larissa, please we need your healing skills." Hunter pleaded to his girlfriend.

"Oh fine!" Larissa said exasperated.

Larissa came and sat down next to the unconscious Cynder. Spyro had finished heating up the hunting knife and also came and joined the group.

"What's happening" Cynder asked as she suddenly woke up.

"Just relax, this will only take a moment." Hunter said as he grabbed the arrow.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried out.

"I'm right here." Spyro said quickly and came forward.

"Um, just shooting a cannon at an army here, but why don't we just use a red gem?" Sparx asked.

"Because the wound has gone deep beneath the skin, a red gem won't heal this." Larissa explained smugly. " Now deep breath Cynder."

Larissa pulled out the arrow.

"AAAUUUUHHHH!"

______________________________________________________________

Later that night everyone was resting in one of the huts that the cheetah tribe lived in. Spyro was sleeping next to Cynder looked at her all night. Larissa said that she would be fine by morning. He just hoped she was right. Spyro looked out the window and looked at the stars.

'there are so many people like Larissa that don't forgive Cynder for what she did.' Spyro thought to himself. ' they don't even give her a chance! But I can change that. I can help others see her for what she really is. I swear it!'

Sparx came flying in quickly. "Hey my man, come out here quickly!"

"What is it?" Spyro asked quietly, not wanting to wake Cynder.

" It's… (sigh) a dragonfly." Sparx said dreamily

Spyro just stared at him blankly.

Sparx snapped out of it and motioned for Spyro to come. Spyro left with Sparx reluctantly (not wanting to leave Cynder.).

Spyro came out to see Hunter and Larissa standing on the outside of the village talking with and white glow. Spyro looked at Sparx and saw the dreamy look on his face as he stared at the newcomer.

" Hey, easy love bug." Spyro joked as Sparx snapped out of his trance.

" I'm going to get you later you overgrown frogweed. At least I don't breath fire when I burp." Sparx argued. "Beside's … beats having an evil-she-black-magic-monster-and-ugly-dragoness for a girlfriend."

"I find her beautiful." Spyro said simply ignoring Sparx's previous comment.

"Shut up."


	6. Sparx in love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro characters. Just my OC's. I wish that I could own Spyro though. Oh! I'm not sure if this is true, but I heard that they are actually making a Spyro movie for the Legend of Spyro games like a new beginning, eternal night, and dawn of the dragon.**

**Can anyone confirm this?**

On with the story!

_____________________________________________________________

Spyro walked over to the white dragonfly with Sparx flying just in front.

"Hey there!" Sparx said as he flew to beside the white dragonfly.

" Um…Hi?" She replied looking a little nervous.

"My name's Sparx, what's your's?"

" My name is Starlight." she said, then turned to Spyro. " And you must be the purple dragon, Spyro."

"yes, he is. Please forgive me, but I must press you to answer the question." Hunter questioned. " What was the reason you said you were here again?"

" I was sent by the one who passed the flame." Starlight said while doing a graceful midair flip.

"… Who's that?" Spyro asked. Hunter and the others looked just as confused. Sparx's mouth was wide open with his eye twitching slightly.

" He's the one who passed the flame onto you." Starlight explained exasperated.

" Still not helping much." Larissa said annoyed.

" Umm… I'm sorry, but I can't think of anyone who set me on fire, so maybe you have the wrong dragon." Spyro said.

"no, No, NO" Starlight shouted. "I was sent by the one who passed the flame onto the purple dragon Spyro!"

"Look, I'm sorry. But you aren't making any sense." Larissa said sighing in defeat.

" What she is trying to say is she was sent by the one who first taught Spyro to fight." Cynder said gently gliding to the group.

"Cynder you're alright!" Spyro said, absolutely ecstatic while running over to meet her.

" Hey, you know me Spyro." Cynder said nuzzling him lovingly " It's hard to keep me down."

"Since the brains of the group has apparently arrived," Starlight said looking _very _annoyed. "Maybe you can guess who sent the message."

"Well… Ignitus!" Spyro said looking shocked

" Dude, don't mean to freak you out, but if Ignitus is the one that sent Starlight (sigh)… oh, then that would mean HE'S ALIVE." Sparx said looking wide awake now.

" Was it really Ignitus that sent you?" Spyro asked Starlight, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"yes, although, he isn't a fire dragon anymore." Starlight explained. " He's the new Chronicler for the new age."

"Oh Spyro, that's fantastic!" Cynder said, happy for Spyro.

" We got to go see him!" Spyro said while looking towards the Chronicler's home.

" Spyro, I m glad that Ignitus is still alive, but we have to warn the dragon elders about Malefor." Hunter reminded him.

"You're right." Spyro said sadly. " Ignitus wouldn't want me to go to see him if there was danger."

"He sent me to tell you that he now knows a technique that will banish the dark master for all eternity!" Starlight said as she flew up to Spyro's face.

"It doesn't matter." Spyro started. "I know how important it is to defeat Malefor, but we can't leave the dragon elders in the blank. They need to be warned!"

"Fine!" Starlight shouted in defeat. " But when you're done, we go to see Ignitus."

Spyro smiled. "Agreed!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I've been gone so long, my family and I went on a camping trip, I haven't been able to get onto the computer. Here's the next chapter in the Spyro: A Black Dawn.**

**On with the chapter.**

Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, Starlight, and Hunter started early the next morning to travel to get to the city of Warfang.

"I'm going to miss you Hunter," Larissa said as she gave him a goodbye hug. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"All right Larissa I promise it back safe and sound before you know it." Hunter promised as he waved goodbye to the rest of the village.

Spyro went to Cynder and asked "are you okay to carry on?"

"I'm fine Spyro." Cynder said as she nuzzled him on the nose. "Besides need to hurry with Malefor back the Dragon realms don't have much time."

"Yeah and besides I challenged her to a race and she wouldn't want to show her face and she lost to me." Sparks said as he purposefully glowed in Cynder face.

"You know you're not exactly the most mature dragonfly I've ever seen." Starlight said as she flew down to the group .Sparks immediately stopped glowing and apologized.

The group left and had been traveling for about half a day they reached the ends of the plains of Avalar when Hunter suddenly stopped.

He turned to the group and said. "Spyro not all of us need to go to Warfang. I can go and warn the Dragon elders and you and Cynder can go with starlight and Sparks to go see Ignitus."

"Good idea Hunter." Spyro said. All right does everyone agree with that plan."

"I agree with it." Starlight said as she flew down.

"Hey if starlight agrees with that than it's all right with me." Sparks said as he flew down to beside Spyro.

"Thank you Sparx." Spyro muttered

"I don't mind it, that way we'll be killing two Frogweeds with one hit." Cynder said as she sneezed.

"Are you all right." Spyro asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes I am fine it's just my allergies." Cynder said as she sneezed again.

"What are you allergic to." Hunter asked.

"You know it's funny I'm only allergic to those dumb Apes. And they disappeared a long time ago." Cynder said as she looked around.

Just as she finished saying that seven Apes jumped down from a cliff above them.

"What are they doing here!" Spyro said as he shot out bolts of lightning at the new enemies.

"I thought that all of the apes were dead." Cynder said as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Malefor…" Hunter started. "he must've brought them back from the dead and from his curse."

Starlight screamed an ape swung his sword at her.

"This way." Sparks shouted as he grabbed her arm and flew up a tree and hid behind a branch.

The battle lasted only a few minutes. As Hunter shot his last arrow he saw an ape hiding in the bushes run off. Of

"_I bet that's trouble"_. Hunter thought as Spyro and the others joined him.

"We have to hurry!" Spyro panted. "He's probably going to get reinforcements."

"We must make all haste to our separate destinations." Hunter said. "good luck"

"You to." Spyros Cynder said simultaneously.

The two groups split up. Starlight led the way for Spyro Cynder and Sparks. They been flying for most of day now. And Spyro gazed at Cynder. She looked tired but determined. He couldn't help but notice her eyes they make his heart beat fast every time he looked at them. Spyro swore then and there that he would do everything in and out of his power to make the world safe and to keep Cynder safe. Spyro thought of what his life would be like with Cynder after Malefor's defeat. He didn't know for sure what would happen. But he was couldn't make sure that they got the chance.


	8. Traitor!

The group of hero's had been travelling through the air all day and far into the night. Spyro glanced at Cynder and saw she looked wide awake now, unlike Sparx and Starlight who were asleep on his back.

"Spyro! Up there." Cynder called

Spyro looked up just as a sudden blast of wind nearly knocked him out of the air. There was a huge thunder head coming towards them.

"What do we do?" Cynder called "Do you think we can land somewhere?"

"Do you see any land!" Spyro shouted back trying to keep his voice loud enough to be heard.

"I hope there's land!" a woken up Sparx called from Spyro's back. "Or I think I'm going to lose it."

"oh! Sparx!" Spyro shouted over his shoulder disgusted.

Cynder streamed through the wind with her slender body. It was easier for her, Spyro had a harder time staying air-born. The exhausted dragon's battled the monstrous thunder storm for what seemed like ages.

Cynder was exhausted and Spyro realised they were both at the last of their strength.

"If this storm keeps up mush longer…we won't make it." Spyro thought to himself as he fought with everything he had left.

Suddenly a large shadow came down from overhead. Spyro tried to roll out of the way, but the large figure in front of him grabbed his tail. Spyro turned his head to realize that Cynder was captured as well. His anger flared!

"Who is this guy!" Spyro thought as he attempted to free himself.

The shadow began a quick decent, riding the strong winds to a shining sphere glowing out like a beacon. Spyro tried to free himself, but quickly found that the figure had a strong, unbreakable grip on him. As they went through the glowing sphere, Spyro quickly found himself looking into someplace familiar.

"The Chronicler's home!" Spyro realised. " But that means…"

Spyro quickly looked up at his old mentor and father figure. The fire guardian Ignitus.

"Ignitus!" Spyro shouted, he heard Cynder gasp slightly.

"Spyro, you did it!" Ignitus said proudly as he stood up straight. "You saved the world and locked away Malefor."

"Ignitus, I'm…so happy your alive!" Spyro shouted near tears.

"Ah, my boy." Ignitus said shaking his head slightly. " I am proud of you both beyond words."

"Ignitus, Starlight said that you wanted to see us." Cynder said stepping forwards.

"Starlight?" Ignitus questioned.

"You don't know her?" Spyro said confused,.

"Oh I know her!" Ignitus said suddenly furious. " That trickster worked for Malefor! As did her mother before her. Spyro, Cynder…it was them that distracted us guardians on the night Cynder's egg was lost in the raid!"

"What!" the trio shouted in utter shock.

"Where is she?" Cynder suddenly asked.

" She broke of from us right before the storm hit." Sparx said.

"Why didn't you tell us." Spyro asked.

"She said she was hungry and she'd seen some butterflies a while back, and said she would catch up." Sparx said lowering his head. "I went to sleep after…"

"Sparx." Spyro said softly. "he really liked Starlight. And now he finds out she works for Malefor!"

"She isn't with us, that's for certain. But she could be anywhere right now. So let's put Starlight out of our minds for now." Ignitus said forcing his hot temper down. "You are All exhausted from that magic storm, you need rest."

"Magic storm?" Spyro and Cynder said simultaneously.

"Yes, you didn't think storms like that happen around here that badly, do you?" Ignitus said showing them down a hallway. " Now it's late and you're all asleep on your feet. Get some rest and we can talk in the morning.


	9. Auther's note

My APOLOGIES!

I have been in a writers block and grew lazy with writing.

BUT NO MORE!!

I will do everything in my power to have at least one new chapter up every week!!!

If I don't, send me a message to wake me up!!

Thank you to all the readers.

And once again I'm sorry, I will do better!


	10. Cynder's Revenge

Hey people! I'm back with another chapter! Now i'm going to be sticking to my promise to have at least 1 chapter up per week. So that means no more long waiting! Horay!

Now if for some reason i don't have a chapter up, be a little patient. If your like me however, you don't want to wait! So send me a message or somthing to give me a wake up call!!

Thank you and once again sorry for the long wait!

I don't own any characters, except for my OC's

Here you go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Spyro woke up after a long needed sleep. He looked around and saw Cynder resting on another bed across the room. Sparx was snoring on a small hammok hanging from the ceiling. Spyro stood up and walked over to Cynder, sitting down beside her bed.

"When are we ever going to rest." Spyro thought to himself while watching Cynder's chest rise and fall with each breath. "First we stop Malefor, but that wasn't enough! Now we have to stop him and Starlight, and everything else who tries to kill us!"

"Don't forget about Sparx." Cynder said, snapping Spyro out of his thoughts. "He has feelings for Starlight, he's going to be pretty crushed today." Spyro blushed under his scales. He had been thinking out loud.

"Cynder, sorry." Spyro said lowering his head to her."I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I'm glad i'm up, now Sparx can get what's coming to him!" Cynder said devilishly.

"You arn't going to hurt him are you?" Spyro said, knowing Cynder was not going to take it easy.

"Oh no...well, not much." Cynder said, then after some more thought said."The only thing that should be hurt here is his pride."

"oh boy!" Spyro said then walked back to his bed to watch the show.

Cynder walked over to a pitcher of water and picked it up with her mouth. She walked over to the center of the room and began her chemistry. She breathed pioson into the pitcher, then noticing Spyro's wide eyes said quietly

" The water dilutes it into a mere paste. It's not toxic right now." Spyro calmed down.

Cynder went back to work and used her wind breath to mix the mixture well. Spyro looked into the piture and saw a lime green goop. "Is she doing what i think she's doing?" Spyro thought quickly.

Cynder smiled evily at the sleeping dragonfly.

"...Poor Sparx..." Spyro muttered.

Cynder picked up the piture and poured the mixture into a bowl she had grabbed from the shelf. She then set the bowl underneath Sparx's hammok. She jumped into the air and flew without a sound up to Sparx. Cynder's mouth began to glow red as she charged up a fear breath. Cynder suddenly let it out with a shreach.

"WHA!!" Sparx screamed as he fell out of his hammok. Sparx tried to fly away but wasn't able to pull up. He went down into the green goo, and came up absolutly soaked.

Cynder, having finaly gotten her revenge on the dragonfly settled down gleefully beside Spyro on his bed.

"Oh haha! Very funny!" an upset sparx said as he climbed out of the bowl.

" Here Sparx." Spyro said as he walked over to his falled brother. Spyro shot a few ice shards into the cieling and directed Sparx to stand underneath them. Spyro then shot a stream of fire up. The ice began to melt and the exess water dripped over Sparx, washing the goo of of him.

When Sparx`s shower was done he quickly vibrated his wings and dried himself off. Sparx then flew over to Cynder and said ``oh i bet you think that was real funny! Don`t you!''

``so what, you had it coming to you if you thought that i was going to take you complaining about me for the rest of my life.'' Cynder said metter-of-factly.

``Well...i have to admit that was a pretty good prank.'' Sparx said while flying towards Spyro.

``Huh!'' Spyro said with his mouth to the floor. Cynder just fell over.

'' Come on! That goo, it must have taken a while to make. And she had to guess where i'd fall to place the bowl in the right spot. That was genius'' Sparx ranted

''Umm, Sparx. Are you feeling alright?" Spyro asked him

"Never better!" Sparx said then burst out laughing.

"...I thought you said that that goo wasn't toxic!" Spyro whispered to Cynder

"It wasn't! ...or at least it shouldn't have been." Cynder whisperd back

"Spyro man... I never wanted to say this. And i can't believe it's comming out of my mouth... but you made a good choice when you picked Cynder."

At this Spyro and Cynder seriously started worrying right about now.

"Mabye we should take to see Ignitus?" Cynder asked

"Good plan." Spyro said quickly and usherd Sparx towards the door.

* * *

Wait a minute! Sparx actually admitted he was fine with Cynder!

What was in that goo!

Find out next time!

_**Read & Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	11. Sparx's Story

Hey, i'm back again! Here is a new chapter! Find out what was in that goo here!

* * *

Spyro quickly lead his confused brother down the hallways of the chronicalers home. Cynder dashed up ahead and shouted over her shoulder "I'll tell Ignitus!"

Cynder ran hard around a corner, leaving Spyro to take care of Sparx.

"were is she going?" Sparx asked a worried Spyro.

"Cynder's gone to get Ignitus, come on." Spyro answered

"Why do we need ignitus?" Sparx asked. "No one's hurt."

Spyro nearly stopped dead in his tracks. _how do I tell him he's gone insane?_ Outloud he said. "Sparx, you have been behaving funny ever since you fell in the goo that Cynder made. We're worried. You are acting differently to Cynder, like you actually like her!"

"Oh, come on man!" Sparx said exhasperated. " I like her just fine... somtimes."

"what does that mean?" Spyro asked.

"Well see, it's like this. When she was evil, you faught her! She was our enemy, so i kind of just took a dislike to her and wouldn't get it out of mind. So when she turned small, well i guess i still didn't trust her. You and the Gaurdians were just fine with her past and all. I thought that I better not trust her just because you all did. None of new for certain who's side she was on." Sparx explained. " And then when she ran away the night the temple was attacked. well i thought she arranged it. So i didn't like her for fooling you. Then when we meet her on the pirate ship, and she got kidnapped, well i guessed that she was getting away from us and it was a ploy or somthing."

Sparx stopped his story then smiled." And then i totally kicked that stupid parrots #%.

Spyro just sniggered remebering Sparx's right hook.

Sparx continued with his side of the story." Then we met up with her in the well of souls and i saw she wasn't working for the apes. But when you went all scary, well it was Cynder that snapped you out of it, not me. I guess i got jelouse."

Spyro stopped walking and looked at his brother. "Jelouse?"

"yeah." Sparx shrugged. " i got jelous, i started thinking that you liked her more then me... so when we woke up after three years, i just stayed jelous. epecially when i caught her looking at you, or you at her. (Spyro began blushing at this point.) Then you two got all chained together, so you couldn't go to far away from eachother. Then when we beat the Distroyer, and i had to stay behind while you went of with Cynder. That just blew it. I got so angry that you could go with her and not me! I knew that i couldn't have survived in there but i still wanted to go."

"You couldn't have Sparx." Spyro said " It wasn't as if i didn't want you there. You just wouldn't have made it in there. And i didn't want you to die."

"Thank you man!" Sparx shouted then hugged Spyro around the neck. " I guess i got so jelouse that i left the cave the second that the world was put back together, i just flew around till i found you two asleep in that field. I got so angry when i saw you two were still chained together."

It's o." Spyro started then fell flat.

"what is it?" Sparx asked.

"the chain... me and Cynder are still chained together! How could she have run ahead without dragging me along to!"

"Hey that's right!" Sparx shouted surprised

"We'd better go find Ignitus." Spyro said. "Come on."

* * *

Spyro and Sparx ran into a room and saw Cynder talking with Ignitus urgently.

"look there they are now!" Ignitus said as he and Cynder walked towards them.

"Ignitus, it's ok." Spyro started. " Sparx was just letting his bad feelings go."

"Yea gone with the goo!" Sparx siad goofily.

"Huh?" Spyro said while looking at his brother. "He was just fine a minute ago!"

"Spyro, listen carefully." Ignitus said to him."I have already told Cynder."

"what is it?" Spyro said in worry.

" Sparx is fine, the potion should were off soon." Ignitus said

" Potion?" Spyro asked confused

" yes, if you mix dragon poison with pure water, then mix it from a paste to a goo, it makes a powerful drug." Ignitus explained

"Then why was he fine a minute ago?" Spyro asked again

" Because Cynder wasn't around. "Ignitus said. " The drug only works if the dragon to whom the poison came from is close by."

" Only when Cynder is close will he be like this?" Spyro asked shocked.

"Only for today or so." Ignitus said. " It should waer off in a few hours."

"oh, whew!" Spyro relaxed.

" Spyro, i'm sorry. I didn't know it did this." Cynder said as she came towards him.

"It's fine Cynder, Spyro said as he nuzzled her. "No damage has been done."

Ignitus stared at the couple shocked. "Er, Spyro. Do you and Cynder have feelings for eachother?"

"Oh... yes." Spyro said

" Is it alright?" Cynder asked worridly.

"no, everything is fine. Just don't be to hasty with anything. You two are still quite young yourselves. But before you make your absolute choice, i want you both to know somthing imporntant." Ignitus said seriously.

Spyro and Cynder glanced towards eachother. "What is it?"

* * *

*gasp*

What could Ignitus have to say!

Find out next.


	12. Courting?

Hey everyone! I'm back!

Hmmm... I wonder what Ignitus has to tell Spyro and Cynder.

* * *

Ignitus walked over and layed down on some soft cusions and directed Spyro and Cynder to sit in front of him. Ignitus completly ignored Sparx who was currently doing loop-de-loops around the chandalier singing 'my heart will go on' badly.

As Spyro and Cynder sat down, Ignitus began. "Dragons usually live for a great many years. And during that time, they can only have one mate at once."

"What's wrong with that?" Cynder asked.

"If say, another dragon had her eyes on Spyro, and you two were together. The only chance that the other female would have would be to kill Cynder." Ignitus said, then stopped noticing Spyro and Cynder's faces.

"But you said that a dragon can only have one mate?" Spyro asked. "If i choose Cynder, then that's that, right?"

"er, not quite Spyro." Ignitus started. " I should have explained better. A dragon can only have one mate at a time. If they want to have different mate, then their current mate has to die first. That is why dragons usually take such time in choosing their mates. You would be together for life. And it's the same if another dragon had his eye's on Cynder, Spyro. The only way to seperate a bond as strong as a mates, is through death."

Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other. Then Cynder said" But Ignitus, arn't we the only dragons left?"

"Not quite Cynder." ignitus explained. "After Malefor's original defeat at your hands, many young and old dragons came out of hiding." They have now all settled in Warfang."

"so there are others." Spyro said sadly.

"Yes, now i have a solution for your problem." Ignitus said. " you to could say you were courting."

"courting?" Spyro asked

"courting is when two dragons are trying to decide if they wish to become mates." Ignitus explained. "It's not uncommon for courting dragons to behave as you two are. All you would have to do was say your courting until the other young dragons get the fact that you simply arn't interested in any dragon other than eachother. This way, the other dragons wouldn't kill either of you."

Spyro looked at Cynder as she looked at him. 'That would work, we wouldn't have to act any differently. And any other dragons that are interested wouldn't hurt Cynder.'

Cynder seemed to think the same thing. The two young dragons looked at Ignitus and said "we'll go with that."

"That's settled then."Ignitus said happily. "I'm happy, for both of you."

Spyro got up and nuzzled Cynder. Cynder then stood up and asked Ignitus "is there a library here?"

"hm, yes right down that hall." Ignitus said.

" I want to find out somthing." Cynder said. "do you mind?"

"Go right ahead." Ignitus said. "Spyro, I wanted to talk to you for a second, would you mind?"

"Oh sure Ignitus." Spyro replied as Cynder walke ddown the hallway. Sparx suddenly fell asleep and fell from the chandalier to the pillows.

"Ignitus, can i ask you a question first." Spyro asked quickly.

"of course Spyro."Ignitus answered. "what do you want to know?"

"When me and Cynder woke up in the field, we were still chained together, yet here we can go far away from eachother. It's like the chain doesn't work here. Is that possible?"

"Spyro, the chain is there of course."Ignitus started. "but because Malefor was defeated by the two of you, you've both proven to be stronger than Malefor. That means that you can break the chain, if you both try hard enough."

"Oh!" Spyro said surprised.

"Now Spyro, can i ask you somthing?" Ignitus started serious. "do you want to know who your father and mother are?"

Spyro's heart nearly stopped beating." My real mom and dad are still alive?"

"Yes Spyro, your mother's name is Zara. She has a rare element. She can controll the light. This makes her a gifted healer." Ignitus said smiling sadly.

"where is she!" Spyro asked on his feet.

" Your mother is in Warfang. She is the head of the healers." Ignitus said.

"wow,... and my dad?" Spyro asked

"your father was the fire gaurdian, he is now the cronicler and is standing in front of you."

Spyro's heart did skip a beat this time.

"Ignitus? Your my father?"

"yes son, i'm sorry i kept it from you. Can you ever forgive me?" Ignitus said sadly.

Spyro couldn't speak. He now had his mother and his father. He just walked up and hugged his dad for the first time. Ignitus smiled as he returned the hug.

* * *

Ignitus is Spyro's dad? wow this is getting confusing.

wait, who are Cynder's parents?

Will Sparx learn how to sing properly?

Find out next time!


	13. Love is not a Waste!

Alright everyone, we left off with Ignitus telling Spyro that he is his father. *gasp

Now, who are Cynder's parents?

will Sparx learn how to sing right?

What is Starlight doing with that pink dragoness?

oops, disregard that last one!

Here's the story--

* * *

Spyro broke his hug with Ignitus and stepped towards Sparx who had just gooten up from the pillow.

"hey Sparx are you ok?" Spyro asked worried about his brother.

"yea, but man is my head pounding!" Sparx said crosseyed.

Ignitus quickly filled Sparx in.

"oh... so it's Cynder huh." Sparx said. "Well, I suppose that it's nice that it's not me!"

Ignitus stares at Spyro. Spyro just sweatdrops.

"um, ignitus?" Cynder called from the hallway.

"hm, yes Cynder." Ignitus answered as he walk towards the black dragoness.

"Could you mabye explain somthing to me?" Cynder asked looking sort of embaressed.

"Of course, Spyro stay with Sparx, It should speed up the process if he can just act like himself for a while." Ignitus called over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway to Cynder.

So poor Spyro sat of a few soft pillows trying to get comfortable as Sparx talked non stop for an hour telling bad jokes, reminicing, and of course asking Spyro when the wedding ceremony will be.

All of a sudden, he suddenly stopped talking.

"Sparx?"Spyro asked half asleep."you done?"

"hm, nothing. it's just well. Your really lucky Spyro." Sparx said sadly.

"About what Sparx?" Spyro asked with a frown.

"You got Cynder. I've never really seen a girl i've thought about being serious with. That is until i saw Starlight." Sparx said as he started crying.

"Sparx." Spyro whispered sadly.

"I'm so stupid, I really liked Starlight, I even thought that i loved her! I do! I do love her!" Sparx began shouting as Spyro looked worried at him.

"But she was playing me! playing all of us!" Sparx continued. " I don't want to feel like this i just do! I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not!"

Both Spyro and Sparx looked to the side to see Cynder standing there.

"Sparx! You are not stupid! Love isn't somthing you can help. Love can be both the best and the worst thing in life! Love is the greatest gift that was ever bestowed on the living. It might hurt, especially when that love falls on deaf ears. But it isn't a waste! You only need time to heal, then you will find it again! And when you do, you'll trully be happy!" Cynder cried out, her voice was laced with authority.

Spyro simply stared at the dragoness he loved with love and admiration in his eyes.

Sparx started crying, then sudenly flew to Cynder and sobbed as he hugged her. Cynder raised a paw and hugged him back. Spyro then walked over and joined in hugging his brother.

Ignitus stared proudly from the shadows, looking at the hero's of their world.

Another pair of eyes watched sadly from the shadows of the window. The eyes looked down and cried. Then the crying eyes flew away.

* * *

Alright, that's another chapter done with.

Who was the pair of eyes in the shadows?

Anyone who guesses right gets 10 asomness points!


	14. Cynder's Parents

Ok, Sorry about the last chapter. I didn't mean for it to be so short!

Ok, on with the chapter!

* * *

After the group hug, Sparx flew a little ways away and rubbed his face. When his face showed again, Sparx had his regular grin on his face. " Alright! I'm fine now."

Cynder and Spyro smile at him.

Ignitus clears his throat, causing the young one to look at him.

"It's time." Ignitus started. "I think that you should head back to Warfang while the sun is in the sky."

"Ok Ignitus." Cynder said as she turned to walk out the door

"Wait! Ignitus, who are Cynder's parents?" Spyro asked quickly.

Cynder stopped in her tracks. "My parents?"

"Yes," Spyro said. "Ignitus told me who my parents are. My mum is the head healer in Warfang and Ignitus is my dad."

"Ignitus is your father, huh?" Cynder said while smiling. "I should have guessed that considering you look so much alike."

"We do?" Spyro asked.

"Yes Spyro." Ignitus said smugly.

"So you really know who my parents are?" Cynder asked slowly.

"...Yes Cynder." Ignitus said slowly.

"Who are they?" Cynder shouted

"Your mother is alive and well. Her name is Akina, she has just returned to Warfang. She takes care of all the young dragons that lost their parents." Ignitus said with a smile.

"...wow." Cynder said quietly.

"your father is also alive. And you know him." Ignitus said with a sad smile.

"The only dragons that I've met are the gaurdians." Cynder said." That means it's one of them?"

Ignitus looked sadly at Cynder."No. Your father was once kind and helpful. But he fell to the darkness."

Spyro felt his blood run cold. He looked with worry at Cynder. Cynder's eyes were wide.

Cynder started slowly then ended in a scream. "You mean, my father, is Malefor!"

"I'm afraid so." Ignitus said quietly." That is why the apes stole your egg from the grotto. Malefor didn't want to kill his own child."

Cynder felt terrible and began to tremble. Spyro was worried Cynder would be hurt. Ignitus was sad that he had been the one to deliver the news. And Sparx's mouth was open to the floor while his eye twitched slightly.

Spyro went over and nuzzled Cynder, who was riggid as a board.

"Are you alright Cynder?" Spyro asked with a concerned expression.

"I'm... I'm... _sigh_, I'm fine Spyro." Cynder said looking into Spyro's purple eyes.

"Are you sure?" Spyro asked.

"Yes Spyro, I admitt that news shocked me. But it doesn't matter who my parents are. I don't have to be like my father. I don't need him, 'cause I've got you." Cynder said with a smile.

Spyro smiled and kissed Cynder.

"I will never let you be alone Cynder." Spyro said as the kiss ended.

"I know." Cynder said

"Ok, now that the drama is over... can we go now!" Sparx said while hovering over the two dragons.

"Alright Sparx." Spyro said quietly.

"Now remember Spyro, you and Cynder might be chained together, but you are stronger then Malefor. You can use your strength to pull apart from eachother. But be warned, the longer you pull away, the more of your powers are in use. This means the longer your apart, the weaker you'll become."Ignitus warned.

"We'll be careful." Cynder said as she took off.

"Ya, I mean, arn't we always." Sparx said as he took to the air.

"Goodbye, dad." Spyro said as he turned to fly.

"Farwell son," Ignitus shouted as Spyro flew away."Give my regards to your mother."

"I will!" Spyro shouted over his wing.

Ignitus watched as his son and Cynder flew farther away.

"I hope they can face the challenges ahead." Ignitus said as the dragons became specks in the sky.

* * *

Well, there you go!

See Ya!


	15. Introducing! Ember

First thing that I wish to say is thank you everyone! I read the reviews and I am completly thrilled that you all like my story so much.

This next chapter goes out to all of you!!!!!!

Okay, Recap.

-Spyro and Cynder found out who their parents were.

- The group made it to the outskirts of Warfang

That's about it so here is the next chapter.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder flew closer and closer to Warfang. Sparx was just rubbing his eyes from Spyro's back.

"Hey Spyro." Cynder said as they flew."We've been so occupied that I nearly forget. What are we going to do about Malefor?"

Spyro had to admit that he was surprised."But he's your father?"

Cynders anger flashed quickly." He might be my father, but if he threatens those I care about. Then I will do anything in my power to defeat him!"

"Cynder."Spyro said, filled with adoration.

"Hey, guys." Sparx said from Spyro's back." Why don't we let the gaurdians decide that?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at eachother, then up ahead towards the city lights.

"Lets hope that they have a plan." Cynder said quietly.

* * *

"We don't have time for this!"

The voice belonged to the gaurdian of ice, Cyril. He was currently in an arguement with the other gaurdians and Hunter.

Cyril was the gaurdian of ice. He was a bit to proud of himself and liked to show off.

"We need Spyro and Cynder here now!" Cyril continued.

"It's no good to argue!" Terrador's strong voice cut through Cyril's ranting."Spyro isn't here now! We hjave to be patient!"

Terrador was the new leader off the gaurdians since Ignitus' leaving. His element was earth. He was proud and strong, but didn't let his pride get in the way.

" I agree,comply, side with, and support Terrador completly in this matter." Volteer said." It does us no good to simply wish, desire, and want Spyro and Cynder to be here, when they are simply not here."

Volteer was the gaurdian of electricity. And he must have been struck by lightning several times in his life. You can tell because he never shuts up! Giving him the nickname 'walking, talking dictionary.'

"I have faith in Spyro."Terrador said stepping forward. "And I believe he will be strong enough to get here."

"Master Terrador." a mole shouted from the doorway."Our scouts have seen the purple dragon flying towards the city, along with the black dragoness."

A cheer rose up from the gaurdians and Hunter.

"See Cyril." Terridor said with a smile."I knew Spyro would make it here."

Terridor walked into the hallway, Volteer close behind him.

"Let us hope he got here in time." Cyril prayed under his breath.

* * *

"Hey Ember!" Flame shouted running up to the pink dragoness in the hall.

Ember rolled her eyes. She knew that Flame liked her. But she would only settle for the best!

_"And that is the purple dragon."_ Ember thought to herself as she stopped walking.

"Hey Ember!" Flame shouted again as he ran up beside her." Guess who the gaurds just spotted!"

_"Might as well humer him." _Ember thought to herself. Out loud she said " Who? Please tell me!"

"They saw them! Flame said in a rush.

"Them?" Ember asked

"The hero's! Spyro and Cynder!"Flame said exitedly. He watched as Embers eyes widened in surprise.

"The purple dragon?" Ember asked exitedly. "He's here?"

"Yea, and the black dragoness Cynder!" Flame said.

Embers smile faded. According to the cheeta. Spyro and Cynder were together.

_"Not for long if I have my way."_ Ember thought.

"Um Ember?" Flame asked sadly "Are you going to try to get the purple dragon?"

"I'm not going to _try_ to get him, Flame" Ember said with a sweet smile. "He _is_ going to be mine!"

Flame was worried now. He was in love with Ember but she didn't even consider him. "But the purple dragon is with that black dragoness!"

"You mean you don't know who that dragoness is!" Ember said with fiegned surprise. "That black dragoness used to work for the Dark Master! She's the Terror of the Skies, Cynder!"

Flame was taken aback. "She worked for the Dark Master? Then why does the purple dragon care for her?"

"He only cares for her because on his adventure. He was told that Cynder and him were the only young dragons left! He only fell for her because he thought that he had no other option."

"Oh," Flame said. That made sense. " Then we'd better tell everyone else so they are prepared for it!"

Ember's mind worked fast. _"Hmm, tell everyone who Cynder really is? That sounds fun!"_ She thought evily.

Despite her sinister thoughts, Ember kept a sweet exterior. "Sure Flame, we have to tell them so they don't take it the wrong way."You go look in the library, i'll go out to the courtyard."

"But nobody will be in the library right now." Flame said surprised.

"Many older dragons will be in there." Ember explained." They will believe you, while the younger dragons in the courtyard will listen to me."

"Alright, see ya" Flame shouted running down the hill.

Ember smiled and walk liesurly to the courtyard.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for Ember being so evil. I just don't like her to much!

Thank you!

**Read and Review**


	16. Hero's Welcome

Okay, thankyou for the reviews!

I haven't actually played any of the old Spyro games. So my view on Ember is from a youtube clip where he meets her for the first time. I hate her VOICE it is so winey.

On with this new chapter.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder landed outside the gates of Warfang.

"Ok, were is the hero's welcome?" Sparx said flying to Spyro.

"Sparx, I'm hoping that there _isn't_ one." Spyro said walking to Cynder.

"Same with me Sparx." Cynder said "Spyro and I are going to stand out enough as it is."

"Let's hope everyone's asleep." Spyro said praying.

And of course, just as he said that the gates opened up to reveal a grand feast and many dragons of all ages.

"It's Spyro!"

"It's him! It's really him!"

"Make way for him!"

So many voices where shouting all different things. Spyro had the largest desire to cover his ears, like Sparx.

"Make way!" A deep voice called out.

"That sounds like Terrador." Cynder told Spyro, shouting over the noise.

Terrador and the other gaurdians came out of the large crowd.

"Yes, that's Terrador." Spyro said.

"Spyro, you made it!" Terrador said proudly.

"We always new you could." Volteer said.

"We'd best get this over with." Cyril said

"Get this over with?" Spyro and Cynder asked eachother.

"Come on you two." Terrador said. He and the other gaurdians turned and headed for a platform that rose up over the crowd. Spyro and Cynder glanced worridly at eachother then followed.

"We going up there!" Sparx said "Finally, recognition."

Spyro tried his best to look brave, but his stomache was in turmoil. Cynder was even more nervous then Spyro, but she hid it better.

"Look, it's _her_!"

Cynder's head swivelled to find who said that. All that met her looked angrilly at her. Several actually snarled or showed their fangs. Except for the small pink one standing in the shadow of an oak tree. That one actually looked pleased with herself.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"I'm fine!" Cynder snapped lowering her head.

Spyro rose his head and saw the faces of the other dragons. His eyes narrowed at the dragons sneering at Cynder.

"Up here you two." Volteer said.

Spyro and Cynder walked up the stairs to the platform, praying all the way that Terrador wasn't going to do what they thought he was going to do.

When Spyro got to the top, he was quickly ushered to the place of honour in the front. Cynder was brought to his right. Sparx was just flying above him.

"Everyone!" Terrador shouted. "This is Spyro! The one who defeated the Dark Master!"

The croud cheered and many females started winking at Spyro.

"Oh no..." Spyro and Cynder both thought. "Please no."

Terrador continued. " His companions are Sparx the dragonfly, and Cynder the Dragoness."

A few people looked at Sparx with slight admiration, but those who looked at Cynder jeered. Spyro noticed. He looked to Terrador and said. "May I say somthing?" Terrador nodded, knowing what Spyro was going to say.

"Now everyone, listen!" Spyro said sternly, all signs of fear gone. " Cynder has been with me for three years now. She's stuck by my side, and if it wasn't for her. I'd be dead now."

The crowd looked shocked and this started muttering amungst themselves. Cynder was looking at Spyro with love.

"We were told that she served the Dark Master." A small red dragon called.

"Her egg was taken from the grotto." Terrador said. "Cynder never had the choice. She fought by Spyro through thick and thin. Many villlages have forgiven her for her past deeds."

"Like who?" The small pink dragoness called from the audience. "Who would forgive that monster?"

"We did!"

Everyone looked to see Larissa standing aside Hunter.

Larissa continued " We cheetahs lost everything to Malefor! Cynder at the time was the terror of the skies. All of us thought that she did it willingly. But she was a puppet!"

"The Dark Master took her free will away." Hunter said. "We might hate 'the Queen of Darkness' but we are grateful to Cynder. The two of them are completely different. The Queen of darkness is dead! Only the brave, loyal, and good Cynder remains."

The dragons in the crowd started muttering amungst themselves.

Cynder and Spyro looked gratefully to the cheetahs. Then they looked at eachother.

"Cynder, I'll stay with you." Spyro said." No-matter what."

* * *

OKAY!! New chapter done!!

I hope that you like it!

See Ya!


	17. Spyro, meet Ember

Merry Christmas!

Here is another chapter!

I do not own any Spyro characters! I own only my Oc's!

Santa, Santa,

Here my plea!

The ownership to Spyro,

Bestow on me!

(Made that up in 30 seconds, sorry if it is bad!)

* * *

Spyro opened his eyes and looked around the grand room the gaurdians had shown him to. The bed was under the grand windows that rose to the ceiling. There was a desk and several shelves that held books on all subjects. The was also a comfortable hammock hanging from the ceiling, were Sparx was currently snoring.

Spyro sighed and got up. He didn't want this room! It was to large. Cynder had been led to another room as grand as his. The party had gone long into the night. Everyone had eaten their fill. Quite a few dragons had actually come up to Cynder and apologized. The gaurdians had taken them aside.

_"Spyro, Cynder." Terrador started." What do you know about the situation of Malefor."_

_"We know he's back."Spyro said seriosly._

_"We knew that, even before Hunter arrived." Cyril said._

_"How?" Cynder asked_

_"He attacked Warfang." Terrador stated. _

_"No!" Spyro and Cynder said just after the other._

_"He came so fast, but never hurt anyone." Volteer said. "anyone could see that he was too weak."_

_"He came and he took someone." Cyril said._

_"...No..." Cynder thought._

_"He took a female dragon named_ _Akina." Terrador said. "she looks after the orphaned dragonlings. We don't know why he took her."_

_"I do..." Cynder said quietly_

_"Cynder?" Terrador asked._

_"Akina, is my mum." Cynder said. "Ignitus told me."_

_"Cynder, we are sorry." Terrador said. "But why would he take your mother? Wouldn't he go after Spyro's parents?"_

_"My mother is Zara, the head healer." Spyro said as the gaurdians looked amased._

_"But that means that Ignitus is your Father!" Cyril said surprised._

_hear your the dragon_

_"I've guessed that for awhile now."Terrador said._

_"I think he took my mum because, well..." Cynder trailed off._

_"Yes Cynder?" Cyril questioned._

_"sigh...Malefor is my father."Cynder said bluntly._

_All of the gaurdians heads shot up in surprise._

_"Ignitus said that is why they chose to steal my egg, because Malefor didn't want to kill me."Cynder said. "I think that he took my mum because...he might still love her."_

_The gaurdians then looked at eachother. _

_A mole had come up and asked if Spyro and Cynder wanted to rest. The gaurdians then agreed to discuss the next course of action with them in the morning. _

Spyro yawned and stretched. Sparx was going to sleep for awhile, so Spyro decided to see if Cynder was awake.

Spyro stepped into the hall only to see a small pink dragoness in front of him.

"Hello." The pink dragoness cooed. "I'm Ember

"I'm Spyro." Spyro said surprised.

"I hear that you are the one who defeated Malefor." Ember said. "I _love_ strong dragons."

Spyro officially began fearing for his well-being at this time.

"Listen, I hate to break it to you. I'm kinda taken." Spyro said in a rush."

Ember's eyes flashed, then she put a sweet smile on her face.

"Of course, well. Mabye if you get bored of her, you'll give me a chance." Ember said flirtingly.

As Ember walked past Spyro she let her side brush up against his. Spyro flinched.

Ember dissappeared around the corner. Spyro waited about five seconds then dashed to Cynder's room which was just down the hall. He stopped when he saw a male dragon talking with Cynder, or trying to. Cynder kept trying to get around him. The male dragon was a green dragon with golden markings, wings, and underbelly.

"Come on, he'll never know!" The male was saying to Cynder.

"No! Now get out of my face or I'll blast it of!" Cynder shouted actually charging up a blast of fear.

"Now there is no need for that." The male said as he tried to place a kiss on Cynder. Spyro's anger snapped. Spyro did a jump that placed himself firmly infront of Cynder, standing up to the green dragon.

"Whoa!" The green dragon looked startled "No need to get angry."

"I think I have a good reason to be angry!" Spyro said.

"I agree." Cynder said coming up to his side.

"Well...no point in argueing then." The green dragon shrugged. "I, will see you another time my black rose."

The green dragon walked away.

Spyro and Cynder let thier anger fade as they looked at eachother.

"Are you alright?" Spyro asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" Cynder said nuzzling Spyro. "Just angry, that guy was an earth dragon named Cain. He seems to think that he's the strongest dragon around and that means he can have anything he wants."

"I know what you're talking about." Spyro said remembering the events this morning." I had this pink dragoness named Ember. She left when I told her to but...I don't know. I just got a bad viberation from her."

"She was pink you say?" Cynder said.

"Yes, why?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to make sure so that I don't murder the wrong female." Cynder said casually.

"What!" Spyro said shocked. "You're joking right?"

" I'll tell you if you can catch me!" Cynder said running then jumping out the window into the bright sunrise.

"Hey!" Spyro shouted. "Wait up."

Spyro then launched himself out the window after his love.

* * *

YAY !!!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

Okay, i know about my promise for one chapter per week, but it is Christmas and my whole family is here... That means babysitting three ten-year-old boys that have disipline issues. So I probably won't have another chapter until January. SORRY!!!!!

Read and Review Please!

PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS


	18. Reunion

Thank you for the reviews everyone! Now I've noticed that I still have a few gramatical errors in my chapters, so I am looking for an editer. If any of you would like to do it then you can, or if you know anyone that is a good editer they could too.

Oh, yea! I do not own Spyro the dragon or other seirra characters. Only my OC`s.

Here we go!

* * *

Spyro flew swiftly after Cynder as she dived in and out of the clouds. The sun was fully in the sky and the clouds were alight in golden rays. Cynder's lack scales shined in the sun as she darted left then right. Spyro flew faster to catch up with her, he almost caught her. Except he was intercepted.

"Hey there!" Ember said right in front of him.

"Wow!" Spyro said turning sharply to the right to avoid a collision. "You really shouldn't do that."

"There are a lot of things that I shouldn't do." Ember said seductivly.

"So this is Ember?" Cynder said angrily from behind.

"Cynder!" Spyro said surprised. He hadn't even heard her fly to them.

"Oh." Ember said disappointed."You're the black dragoness, Cyane right?"

"It's Cynder." Cynder said icily.

"oh, well my mistake." Ember said coyly.

Spyro rolled his eyes. Cynder's eyes narrowed and she flew closer to Spyro as if to show Ember that Spyro chose her. Ember's face didn't show the anger that threatened to boil over.

"_If that black waste of space doesn't get away from __**my**__ Spyro, the gaurdians are going to have a Murder ion their hands."_ Ember thought menicingly as she eyed to pair of dragons in front of her.

"Spyro, the gaurdians wanted to see us this morning, remember?" Cynder quietly asked.

Spyro nodded, happy to get out of this soon to be battlefield. He turned and flew to the gaurdians council tower in the middle of the city. As he flew away he turned to see if Ember was still following him. He saw her flying away in the opposite direction. He thought this was normal, until he saw a white glow fly up to Ember then disappear.

"_Okay, that's new._" Spyro thought.

"Coming Spyro?" Cynder asked

"Right behind you!" Spyro called then with a glance over his shoulder, then hurried to catch up.

* * *

"What are you thinking!"

"Hey, I only go after the best!"

"Listen! If you don't do your part properly, then I'll be picking up your dead corpse!"

This shut Ember up. She had been argueing with Malefor's head spy. An annoying white dragonfly named Starlight.

"_Why do I have to listen to a bug!_" Ember thought.

"Now listen."Starlight said." You have to act normally! When I said get close to pyro, I didn't mean kill his girlfriend!"

"But I want him!" Ember pouted

Starlight sighed. This wasn't working. "If you want to complain, I can bring to our Master."

Ember stiffened.

"That's better." Starlight said. "Now, get me into the city."

"What!" Ember screeched."I know that you are not supposed to go to the city! They have warrents for your arrest all over the place!"

Starlight straitend to her full length, which wasn't very tall. "Are you disobeying an order!"

Ember grunted unhappily. "No..."

"Good." Starlight said sternly." Then smuggle me in."

Ember looked at the white dragonfly, then sighed. "Alright."

* * *

Sparx swayed in the leafy hammock in a tripical forest. It was moist, just the way he liked it. But the best part of it all was the white dragonfly that slept soundly on his chest. Sparx sighed. It was wounderful...but a dream.

"Sparx?"

Sparx looked down and saw Starlight.

"Sparx?" Starlight asked again.

The dream began to fade away.

"Sparx?"

"Sparx! Wake up!"

Sparx woke up and streched. He rubbed the sleep from his eye and looked into the face of Starlight.

"Whoa!" Sparx said quickly while launching into the air. "What are you doing here Starlight?"

"Listen to me closly Sparx." Starlight said while motioning for Sparx to be quiet.

"Why should I!" Sparx yelled, not bothering to keep quiet.

"The grand library, here in Warfang." Starlight said ignoring Sparx's question. "There is a large book. It has a puple cover and sliver and gold runes on it. That book is very importent! Spyro and the gaurdians must read it!"

"Wait!" Sparx said. "Is this a trick?"

"No!" Starlight said firmly then her voice softened." It isn't."

Sparx found he wasn't angry when he looked at her anymore.

Starlight then frantically said." Malefor needs that book! He cannot get it!"

"What's in the book?" Sparx asked frantically.

"I don't know." Starlight admitted." Malefor said it was the key, he plans to steel it soon. It must be protected."

"Why?" Sparx said. "Why are you telling me this? You work for Malefor...don't you?"

Starlight sighed and lowered her head."It's all I've ever known."

The loud bells that told the time rang out, loud and clear over the skies.

Starlight looked up frantically. "I must go!"

She darted to the door. Sparx flew up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" Sparx called."Why do you have to go? If you don't want to work for Malefor you can stay here!"

"I...I, I want to..." Starlight said quietly." But I can't."

"Why not."Sparx demaned.

"Malefor holds somthing dear to me. If he thinks I'm running loose, then he punishes her." Starlight said. "To stop him, you need that book!"

"Okay, promise to be careful." Sparx said.

Starlight smiled and leaned in and kissed Sparx gently on the lips. She then took to the skies to fly away.

Starlight flew about a meter away, then stopped and turned. "Be careful around Ember. Tell Spyro and Cynder to watch what they say. Ember is dangerous in her own way."

"Wait, Ember?" Sparx questioned.

"I...I can't say anymore."Starlight said."I'm sorry, I wish I could explain. I must go!"

Starlight turned and flew furiously away, leaving Sparx in the window.

"Starlight..."Sparx said quietly."Wait! Book! Gotta tell Spyro about book!"

Sparx turned and flew away as fast as he could to locate Spyro. Sparx heard from some moles that Spyro and Cynder had gone to see the gaurdians. Sparx beelined to the gaurdians council room.

* * *

Okay! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year ! I hope you all got what you wanted for christmas!

**!!!!!!Read&Review!!!!!!**


	19. Mum

Here's the edit.

OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Here is a new chapter! Let me proudly present...

Da DaDaDa DaDa!

Chapter 19 : Mum?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro walked into the guardians council room with Cynder. Terrador was  
standing near a wall looking at a large map of the area. Cyril was whispering  
to Volteer quietly. Hunter and Larissa were also there, Hunter was feeding his  
hawk while Larissa looked out the window.

"Spyro," Cyril said loudly, causing everyone to look up, "Glad you could make  
it."

"Sorry if we're late," Spyro said coming to a stop beside the large table in  
the middle of the room.

"Not by much," Hunter said, "We are still waiting for the head historian"

"Hmm," Larissa said, "Can anyone else hear a buzzing sound?"

"Buzzing sound?" Terrador asked.

"Wait!" Cynder said, "I can hear it too."

Everyone grew quiet as they strained to listen for the sound. Sure enough they  
heard a buzzing sound that grew louder.

Spyro suddenly called, "Wait! That's Sparx."

Cynder looked out the window at the sun, "It must be important."

"Why do you figure that?" Terrador asked

"Because it's eight in the morning and he's awake," Cynder said smiling.

The guardians stifled a laugh as Sparx flew in the window.

"Book! We need the book from the library!" Sparx said quickly

"Why Sparx?" Cyril asked.

"No time!" Sparx said, "I'll explain later! Malefor needs that book! We have  
to get it first!"

At the mention of 'Malefor' Terrador took charge, "Volteer, Cyril, you two  
will go to the library with Sparx to get the book. On the way, find the head  
historian. He knows the library better then anyone else."

Volteer was up and out the door in seconds muttering about something  
'enthralling, exiting, mind-blowing'. Cyril was right behind him. Sparx  
glanced at Spyro, then took off after the guardians

"You two," Terrador said to Hunter and Larissa, "You will go and alert the  
guards. You will be informed of the outcome."

Hunter nodded and ran out of the room, Larissa close behind him.

Terrador then turned to Spyro and Cynder, "You will both come with me."

"Where are we going?" Cynder asked.

"We are going to find Zara," Terrador said

"Zara?" Spyro

"Yes, Zara," Terrador said, "She is the head healer and I saw her just  
yesterday translating an ancient language. It was lost for a millenia, but to  
find a cure for a disease that threatened our kind years ago, Zara translated  
the whole language to find the ancient cure."

"Wow..." Spyro said quietly.

"Yes, she is quite amazing," Terrador said, "You'll get to meet your mother  
Spyro, I understand if you want to have some time to talk, but you should do  
that later."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other as they followed Terrador.

"Spyro!"

"Oh no, not now!' Spyro and Cynder thought as Ember ran up to them.

"Whatcha doin'?" Ember asked

Cynder was ready to kill the overconfident dragoness, but Terrador said, "This  
is not the time young lady! We are on important business, if you must talk to  
them, you will wait!"

Ember looked surprised the guardian talked to her like that, "Okay."

Terrador nodded his head as he turned to continue to the medical wing. Spyro  
and Cynder followed after him. When the arrived at the doors, they saw a white  
dragoness with silver markings and a cream colored underbelly and wings.

"Zara!" Terrador called to her.

Zara turned her head and saw the earth guardian, "Terrador! Now what brings  
you here?"

"We might need you down in the library," Terrador said in a low voice.

"Hmm," Zara said as she caught the vibrations coming off of Terrador, "I'll  
come now!"

Terrador moved aside and Zara saw Spyro and Cynder.

Zara gasped as she looked at Spyro. She gazed at him with a mothering stare  
and asked, "Are you...?"

Terrador noticed and answered for Spyro, "Yes Zara, this is Ignitus's son, and  
yours."

Zara's eyes filled up and she nuzzled Spyro, "I never thought I would see  
you."

"Mum..." Spyro said quietly.

Zara straightened herself out and said, "We should take some time later,  
when we aren't in a crisis."

"Yea," Spyro said a little disappointed, "Mum, this is Cynder."

"Cynder?" Zara asked, "I saw you at the feast last night."

"Really?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, It might not mean much, but I don't blame you for what 'The Queen of Darkness' did." Zara said with a smile.

"That actually means a lot to me," Cynder said with a small smile.

Zara smiled and turned back to Terrador, "We ought to get down the the  
library."

"Hmm. Yes you're right," Terrador said slightly distracted.

The group set of at a fast pace to the library. Not knowing they were being  
followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay!

Back on schedule...only for know though. I have midterms next week, so don't  
expect a new chapter until February. Sorry!

Read and Review


	20. The Book

Hope you all did well on your exams! I did great.

Here is another chapter, so I hope you like it!

* * *

Spyro followed Terrador down the hallway, Cynder close behind him. Zara walked beside Terrador, talking quietly. The group rushed to get to the library.

"We are here." Terrador said, stopping in front of a grand doorway.

"There you are." Cyril said. "We found the book, but we can't read it."

"That is why I'm here."Zara said confidently.

Cyril moved to the side as Zara marched into the library.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked."Why would Malefor want this book?"

"It must be important." Spyro said. "Or why would Malefor want it?"

"Hmm." Cynder said thinking.

"Over here." Volteer said.

Everyone in the library dropped what they were doing and looked to Volteer. Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Volteer." Terrador said. "Are you alright?"

"Excuse me, pardon?" Volteer said. "I couldn't be better."

"Sorry, it's just you normally sound like a dictionary." Terrador said.

"Not in this crises." Volteer said. "That book was in the forbidden section, it is probably full of dark magic."

"That explains why Malefor wants the book." Cynder muttered.

"Everyone! Come over here!" Zara called

"The library is closed." Terrador called out to the other dragons in the library.

The other dragons looked to each other, and then headed for the door. All except one...

"Hey Cynder!" Cain called out as he walked up to her.

"Not now." Cynder said bluntly and turned to leave.

"What more important then me." Cain said blocking her retreat.

Spyro growled and jumped between Cynder and Cain. "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?" Cain said menacingly.

Both Spyro and Cain growled at one another, until Terrador stepped in again.

"Cain! You will leave this instant! This is a very important matter!" Terrador said angrily.

"Yes guardian Terrador." Cain said frustrated. He shot a dirty look at Spyro and left.

Terrador turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Come you two."

The trio walked over to the large table in the centre of the library.

"Here." Zara said. "This passage speaks of purple dragons and their abilities."

"You mean like the power to control all four elements?" Spyro asked

"No, other abilities." Zara said.

"What other abilities?" Terrador asked stepping closer the table.

"The ability to open portals." Zara said. "Purple dragons with training also have the ability to control minds of those weaker than them."

"Control minds?" Spyro said shocked. "I don't think I want that kind of power."

Cynder looked at Spyro and nodded her approval.

"So that's Malefor wants this book." Cyril said.

"Yes, the power to control minds want be appealing to one such as him." Territory said.

"Oh man." Sparks said. "We want to destroy this book now!"

"Wait a minute, hold on now, let's think about this!" Volteer said quickly. "I think that Spyro should learn some of the spells. I know that he doesn't want to learn a dark spell, but learning to open portals would be very helpful."

"Well, it is true." Terrador said. "It would be up to Spyro."

Everyone looked to Spyro to see what his answer would be Spyro looked at the faces of the Guardians, his mother, And Cynder trying to decide what to do.

"_What should I do?"_ Spyro asked himself_. "If I could learn these spells, than I would have at the advantage over Malefor. But the spells are dark magic. Do I really want to learn black magic even if it will help?"_

Spyro took a breath and said. "I will learn them, but only ones that will not hurt another living thing. I can take care of live enemies with my breath powers."

"Well said Spyro." Zara said proudly.

"Even one of these spells will give Spyro the advantage over Malefor." Terrador said.

"It is decided." Cyril said. "Spyro will take the book and learn what he can. In the meantime we should double the guard and set patrols on just to make sure Malefor cannot get it."

"Yes." Terrador agreed. "We must take extra caution, Volteer you will tell Larissa and Hunter about this. Cyril, you and I will arrange the patrols. Zara up to the medical hall. We might have injured coming. Sparks, Spyro you to will learn the spells. Cynder, I saw you reading the page. Unless I am mistaken you can read this language?"

"Yes Terrador." Cynder admitted. "I can't remember where I learned it, but I know it well enough."

"Good." Terrador said. "Then you can translate for Spyro, dismissed."

Ok Hope you liked this chapter! They will come much more often now that exams are over now.

Please read and review!


	21. Sparx's Capture

Alright! I hope that you liked the last chapter! Here is the next page in _Spyro: A Black Dawn._

So everyone went their separate ways for the moment. The guardians and Zara going about their duties. Spyro and Sparx were in their room, listening to Cynder decipher the runes in the book.

"I still don't understand." Spyro said. "How did you know about this book?"

"Well." Sparx said hesitantly. "I was sleeping and she woke me up and told me to find it."

"Who's she?" Cynder said taking a break from translating.

Sparx mumbled something barley loud enough to hear.

"Pardon?" Cynder asked

Sparx hesitated. "It was Starlight."

"Starlight!" Spyro and Cynder shouted simultaneously.

"Whoa!" Sparx said flying behind a curtain. "Take it easy!"

"How can you trust her?" Spyro asked. "For all we know, I could be playing into Malefor's hands by learning these spells!"

"Hey!" Sparx said. "She was really sincere about it. And ... she was scared."

"Scared?" Cynder asked. "Why would she be scared?

"She said Malefor had someone she cared about." Sparx said slowly. "And I think that she was afraid for herself too."

"Only if she was truly betraying Malefor would she be afraid for her life Spyro." Cynder said gently as she walked towards the slightly angry purple dragon.

"Wait a second." Sparx said shocked. "You're on my side?"

"You gave me a chance." Cynder said. "Now I'm giving Starlight one."

Spyro sighed. "I'll give her a chance, for your sake Sparx."

"Thank you buddy!" Sparx said giving Spyro a hug.

Spyro and Cynder smiled at each other. Sparx wiped his eyes and flew a short distance away. "Now are we going to sit around hugging each other, or are you going to learn these new spells."

**********

Cain sat fuming in his room. How dare that purple dragon take his Cynder. She was the prettiest of all the young dragons, that made her the best. And only he deserved the best.

**********

Ember spied on the little...conversation going on between Spyro, Sparx, and that stupid black dragon. _"So,"_ Ember thought. _"Starlight has been doing a little work on the side. I just came to get that book. But I picked up that nifty bit of information along the way. Wait until Master hears about this!"_

With that last evil thought, Ember flew into the room. Pretending to pant, she said. "Please hurry!"

**********

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx turned to face Ember. She was breathing hard, like she had just flown faster than the wind to get here quickly.

"What do you want Ember?" Cynder asked maliciously.

"There's been an attack!" Ember said starting to cry. "Terrador and the rest of the guardians sent me to find you; since I can't use any breath power's myself."

"And I suppose the guardians want Spyro to go to the west wall and Cynder the east?" Sparx said thoroughly annoyed.

Ember winced. "No, they are to both report to the outer courtyard."

Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other, and then nodded. "We'll go, Sparx, stay here and watch the book."

Sparx nodded. Ember said "I'll stay and help."

Spyro didn't have time to argue, he and Cynder took off to the skies to reach the outer courtyard.

***********

Everything had been going along so perfectly with Ember's plan... except Spyro telling Sparx to watch the book.

"_Darn!"_ Ember thought as she paced around._ "I forgot about the stupid dragonfly. Guess I don't really have a choice now."_

Sparx was looking out the window with his back turned on the pink dragoness. Ember looked around and saw an empty lamp sitting on the desk. (It was a lamp, but its design was like a bird cage) Ember quietly ran to the lamp and picked it up.

"_I can't leave him here to warn everyone!"_ Ember thought angrily as she sneaked up behind Sparx.

"Hey Ember." Sparx said. Ember had to stop her advance. "I don't hear anything. The last time there was an army outside the gates, I couldn't hear myself think."

"_Play along."_ Ember thought to herself."You're right. Do you think something is wrong?"

"I just don't like how quiet it is." Sparx said. "It's so quiet, I feel like something is sneaking up behind me."

"_Eep!"_ Ember thought. In a panic, she did a magnificent leap forward, trapping Sparx in the lamp/cage.

"Hey!" Sparx shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the book." Ember said. Ember ran and grabbed the book. He also took a bag that the dragons used for carrying things on long journeys. She quickly slipped the book into the bag, double checking to make sure that it was secure before turning to Sparx. Sparx recoiled in his makeshift cage. Ember leaped foreword and grabbed the prison in her mouth, than took off into the sky.

**********

Spyro and Cynder came to land in front of Terrador in the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked.

"Nothing, except having to organise extra guards around the city." Terrador said. "Why aren't you both reading that spell book?"

"Ember said we were being attacked." Spyro said. "She said you said to come and help."

"What?" Terrador said. "I never did such a thing."

"Oh no!" Cynder quietly said just loud enough for the three of them to hear. "The book!"

"This was just a distraction!" Spyro said the answer dawning on him.

"We must get to your room! Quickly!" Terrador said, turning to takeoff. Spyro and Cynder right behind him.

Hey! I am so sorry for the late update. There are only going to be MABYE six more chapters. (If I planned it right) Please read and review!


	22. 4 Dragons 2 Dragonflies

Ok. **IMPORTENT!!!!!!!! **Character death in this chapter! Just thought to warn you!

Spyro, Cynder and Terrador burst into their room in a blur. Nothing really looked out of place, except Sparx, Ember, and the spell book was missing.

"No!"Spyro shouted realizing his brother was gone.

"Sparx?" Cynder called. "Ember?"

"The book is gone," Terrador stated. "The thief did not leave empty handed."

"It was Ember." Cynder said.

"Pardon?" Terrador said. "Why do you think so?"

"She tricked Spyro and me out of the room." Cynder explained. "She got us to leave, leaving her alone with the book and Sparx. She must have taken him with her."

"No!" A voice shouted from the hallway.

All three dragons turned to find a small red dragon standing in the doorway. It was Flame.

"Ember is sweet, nice, and unable to do harm!" Flame stated.

"Flame." Terrador acknowledged. "All evidence points to Ember. Why are you saying this?"

Flame hesitated then spoke. "I really like her. I don't want to believe that she is bad."

Spyro walked foreword. "This isn't the time to decide who's guilty or not. We need to go after whoever stole the book and kidnapped Sparx."

"Spyro's right." Cynder agreed. "We need to leave now."

"I'll come too." Flame said fiercely.

"Flame!" Terrador said. "You cannot go. You're to be the new Fire Guardian. You can't jump into danger without a thought."

"_He's Ignitus's replacement."_ Spyro thought.

"If the Dark Master gets to read that book, Spyro will need all the help he can get." Flame defended. "He'll need Cynder, and me!"

Terrador looked to be in thought for a minute. He turned to Spyro and Cynder and said. "It is up to you."

"Spyro looked at the red dragon before him. He could see that Flame was strong, and for the guardians to want him to be Ignitus's replacement, he had to be skilled in the fire element. He looked to Cynder who nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, you can come with us."

Flame smiled and stood to his full height. "I won't let you down."

"I'm going to!" A voice said from the door. Once again everyone turned to see Cain standing at the doorway this time.

"No! Out of the question!" Terrador said.

"I can do this Grandpa!" Cain said angrily. "You've never let me do anything! You won't even teach me the more advanced earth element techniques."

"Cain." Terrador said softly. "I lost your father, your mother, my mate, and your older brother to Malefor. I will not lose you too!"

At first Spyro had been angry at Cain wanting to come._ "All he'll try to do is kiss Cynder and end up distracting us both."_ But now he didn't feel too sure. Terrador was one of the most respective dragons he knew, and Ignitus had once told him that when he was young, he had been hot headed and always looked for the best. Maybe Cain would turn out the same, if given the chance.

"He can come."Spyro said. He realized that Cynder said it at the same time as him. Both Cain and Terrador looked surprised.

"What?" Terrador bellowed.

"Really?" Cain asked

"It's just as Spyro said." Cynder said stepping forward. "We need all the help we can get."

Terrador looked divided between both ends of the deal. Finally he said. "Alright."

Cain looked proud and repeated Flame by saying. "I won't let you down!"

Terrador looked at the four young dragons that were the only hope for their world.

"All of you, be careful...and come back."

Spyro looked at his small army. Cynder, with experience on her side, and four elements to boot. Flame, the future fire guardian. And lastly Cain, Terrador's grandchild.

Spyro turned to face Terrador and said. "We'll be back."

Spyro turned and flew out the window, Cynder right behind him. Flame took of next, quickly joining the two in the air. Cain looked at his grandfather, and then followed the group into the sky.

Terrador watched as the group soared higher and higher, until they were out of his sight.

"Good luck. May the first dragons watch over you all."

***********

"Let me out! This is false imprisonment! I'll report you to the highest, unbiased court!"

"Shut up already!"

A very annoyed guard was standing at the base of the cage that hung from the ceiling, in which Sparx was currently held in. Sparx had decided to make it his mission in life to be as annoying as possible. So far it was Sparx-1058, prison guard- 0.

Sparx was quickly taking a breath, (Yes, he actually breathes. I know it's amazing!) When Starlight flew down to the guard.

"Master Malefor wishes for me to relieve you." Starlight said in a hanging judge voice.

"Yes lady Starlight." The guard said as he disappeared into the soil.

Starlight stayed in her regal position for a few more seconds, and then sighed.

"I can't even leave you alone for an hour and you get captured." Starlight said annoyed.

"He he." Sparx laughed nervously.

Starlight sighed and then smirked. She flew up to the lock and did the proper combination of symbols to unlock the cage. The lock clicked and the door opened, allowing Sparx to fly out of the cage.

"Thank you." Sparx said nervously, and then smiled happily. "But now we can both get out of here!"

Starlight frowned.

"I told you, I can't leave."

"Why not?" Sparx asked.

"Malefor has my mother." Starlight explained. "When I was born, my mother wanted to leave Malefor's service. But he liked her spying abilities. So he told her if she left, I would die. No he's using it against me. If I run away, or don't do as he says. My mother dies for my mistakes."

"That monster!" Sparx said outraged. "If I wasn't so small I'd kick his %&&%&#$%."

Starlight smiled sadly. "Well at least you can get out of here. You need to get back to Spyro."

Sparx wanted to argue, but he realized that it was true. Grudgingly he said. "Alright."

Starlight smiled and turned to show Sparx the way out when the fire in the lamps went out.

"Oh no!" Starlight said fearfully.

Sparx flew in front of her, as if to protect her. He watched as a large shadow formed in front of him. Malefor.

"This is bad, I mean really, really bad." Sparx said scared silly.

"Oh, Starlight." Malefor said almost regrettably. "You were full of such potential."

Starlight shivered and huddled against Sparx's back.

"Starlight?"

Starlight's eye's snapped open as she drew in breath. "Mother?"

Sparx looked and saw a dragonfly that at one time had probably been as white as Starlight, but now was faded to a dull grey. Starlight flew out from behind Sparx's back to face her mother.

"Mom, no!" Starlight cried as Malefor set his fire breath on the older dragonfly, killing her instantly. Starlight felt like a hole had been plunged into her heart and fainted herself. Sparx quickly caught her.

"You evil, no good, monster!" Sparx called Malefor, letting all of his anger out at the horrid dragon.

"Oh, be silent." Malefor said as a cage of dark magic formed around Sparx and the fainted Starlight.

Sparx looked around and couldn't see any way out. "Come on Spyro, I could really use some help right now."

Okay, nearing the end here, just a few more chapters to go. Please read and review, tell me how you liked/didn't like/ or were neutral about the story! Since this is my first fan fiction, I would love to hear the feedback please.


	23. The Final Battle

OK. I know that I said about 6 more chapters. Well I thought them all out and they would have been epically short. So I decided to put them all into my longest chapter ever!!!

Last chapter of Spyro: A Black Dawn

Please enjoy!

Spyro flew at the head of his small posy. Cynder was behind him and Cain was flying beside her. Flame was at the back. They flew as fast as they could, approaching Malefor's new lair. The mountain rose above them like it was their final judgement approaching.

"Hey Spyro." Flame asked as he flew up to the purple hero. "What was Ignitus like?"

Spyro looked at Flame. "He was smart, strong, and he always tried to do the right thing."

"He must have been a powerful dragon." Flame said quietly.

"He was, but why are you asking all these questions?" Spyro asked.

"The second the guardians saw me, they took me aside for training. They chose me to be the fire guardian because Ignitus was my dad." Flame said.

"Your dad!" Spyro shouted, surprised. "That means you're my brother!"

"Ignitus was your dad? The guardians didn't tell me that." Flame said.

Spyro looked at Flame and began to notice the similarities between them. "Well, you're my brother, so be careful. Malefor is very hard to beat. Be prepared for anything."

Flame looked at his new found brother and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not just coming to help you with Malefor, I want to try to find Ember. Please don't think too badly of me."

Spyro looked at Flame. "It's alright. You care about her, but be careful. Your emotions can hurt you if you aren't careful. Malefor possessed Cynder and made her fight against me during our last meeting. Without Cynder I...I felt like there was nothing for me to fight for."

Flame lowered his head. "I know what I have to do. As the next fire guardian I must think about everyone, not just myself. I won't let Ember stop me!"

Spyro and Flame looked at each other and smiled encouragingly.

"Spyro!" Cynder called. "Up ahead!"

A thunderhead cloud formed up ahead as fast as the wind flies.

"That's the same storm that we ran into before!" Cynder called.

The storm rolled in fast. Cain was already being forced towards the earth. Flame got caught in an upstream and was pulled up towards the peak of the mountain. Spyro and Cynder were hanging on, but a tree that had been ripped up by its roots flew towards them. Cynder managed to evade it but it hit Spyro strait in the head. He lost conciseness as he plummeted towards the earth.

Cynder battled against the elements as she tried to land. Where was Spyro? She had lost sight of him after that tree came at her. Cynder knew her energy was running out, she needed to land.

A cave.

Cynder fought to land at the entrance. She did pretty well, considering the circumstances. Cynder shook herself dry as she looked around. The cave was lit by crystals that provided enough light to see. The cave went twisting and spiralling deep into the mountain. Cynder looked outside, and saw the storm was getting worse.

"Well," Cynder said. "I'm not going that way."

With that, Cynder turned and made her way into the heart of the mountain.

Flame was trying to keep himself right side up. The slipstream had pulled him almost to the top of the mountain. Flame was flapping as hard as he could when the slipstream gave out. He lost his flight pattern and quickly fell towards the mountain. He crash landed, rolling multiple times before coming to a stop.

"Oww..."Flame groaned as he got up. "Not one of my better landings."

Flame saw a light coming from his right and he jumped behind a rock, waiting.

Several gremlins flew by, some carrying weapons and a few carrying lights. They seemed to know where they were going so Flame decided to follow them.

"_Anything to get out of this storm."_ Flame thought as he followed the monsters.

Flame kept behind them and followed them to a Cliffside.

"_So they came to a dead end?"_ Flame thought. _"Alright, so they don't know where they're going."_

A gremlin flew up to the wall and tapped a stone. Flame held his breath.

Nothing happened.

The gremlin scratched his head and tapped another stone.

Again, nothing happened.

"_Oh boy."_ Flame thought rolling his eyes. _"These guys really are idiots."_

Another gremlin flew up to the other and hit him hard on the head. Then it went over and kicked yet another spot on the wall.

It finally worked.

A large door opened in the wall and the gremlins flew through. Flame darted in after them. He crept along until the path split into two. The gremlins took the one on the left and Flame took the one on the right. He continued down the hall until some of the earth started shifting in front of him. The movement stopped for a minute, and then a figure burst from the wall.

Flame decided to attack first and charged at his new opponent.

"Wait! Flame, hold it!"

Flame realized who he was attacking.

"Oops, sorry Cain!" Flame said.

It was too late to change his course, so he ended up colliding with Cain anyway.

"Oww..." Cain moaned in pain. "What was that for?"

"Sorry." Flame apologized. "How did you get here anyways?"

"Hello!" Cain said angrily. "I'm an earth dragon! I might not be able to fly well, but nothing can beat me in the land."

"Alright then, we should keep moving." Flame said.

"Yeah, hey, is Cynder with you?" Cain asked.

"No, and Spyro isn't either." Flame said.

Cain shrugged. He and Flame started down the hallway.

Cynder continued down her path. The cave was getting darker and more sinister. Slight echoes could be heard ahead of her, so she was moving cautiously.

"You pink pain, when Spyro gets here you'll be sorry! You're going to feel the pain!"

"_Sparx?" _Cynder thought.

"Buurrrpppp!"

"_Yeah that's Sparx."_ Cynder thought as she hurried to where the noise was coming from.

Sparx and Starlight were hanging from the air in a static cage of black energy. And directly under them was Ember, getting her just reward by having listen to Sparx for the last hour.

"_What did I do to deserve this?"_ Ember though angrily.

Cynder growled at the other dragoness and stepped out into sight. "Hey! Ember!"

Ember got up and smiled quite evilly. "Well, if it isn't Cynder. Is _my_ Spyro here with you?"

"He isn't yours you pink waste of space!" Cynder growled.

"No need to be touchy." Ember pouted. "Now listen, if you leave now, I won't have to get rid of you. Simple as that."

Cynder growled. "Yeah right! You don't even have any breath powers! What could you possibly do to me?"

"Oh right." Ember said. "I told you i didn't have any powers, didn't I."

Ember giggled. "I lied."

Ember darted foreword and let loose a bolt of pink electricity at Cynder. It would have hit her if Cynder hadn't jumped to the side.

"Holy cow!" Sparx shouted. "That's bad, I mean, this isn't going to be easy. Look for her blind side Cynder!"

"She doesn't have one!" Cynder shouted back as she dodged Ember continuous blows.

"Well then good luck!" Sparx shouted.

"Thanks Sparx, really." Cynder said as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Can't hide from me!" Ember shouted as she shot at the ceiling, making rocks fall on Cinder's position. Cynder threw herself out of the shadows and shot a poison blast at Ember. Ember double jumped over Cynder's blast and shot one of her own.

Sparx was watching Cynder fight against Ember. It wasn't going so well for Cynder. Ember was just as fast as her, but she was built to be stronger. Cynder just didn't have the time to set up a good strong blast.

"Sparx?"

"Starlight!" Sparx said helping her up.

"My mother, is she?" Starlight asked.

Sparx looked down. "I'm sorry."

Starlight wiped her eyes. Then looked out the cage to see the fight.

"Sparx, get Cynder's attention! Quickly!" Starlight said

"Okay." Sparx said then shouted. "Hey, Cynder!"

"What now?" Cynder asked as she shot out some fear blasts, hoping to slow Ember down.

"Ember's electricity!" Starlight shouted. "It hones in on you."

"Yes I already knew that thank you." Cynder said.

"Shut up and fight better, this is too easy." Ember taunted.

Starlight sighed. "Listen Cynder. Ember can't aim to save her life! She uses her electricity's honing power to hit opponents. If the electricity is attracted to something else, Ember can't aim otherwise."

"Shut up!" Ember shouted and shot a bolt of lightning at the imprisoned dragonflies.

Cynder thought fast and looked around. There was nothing here to attract the electricity. _"Wait...my armour!"_

During her previous travels, she and Spyro had both obtained armour. And some of Cynder's were made of steel. Cynder took off and quickly attached her armour pieces to random spots around the room, wedging them into rocks.

"That's not going to work." Ember shouted confidently.

Cynder simply prayed to the first dragons.

Ember shot out a blast of electricity and Cynder. Cynder flinched and hoped their plan would work. The electricity headed straight for Cynder. It looked like it was going to hit her, but at the last moment it redirected and hit one of her armours.

"No!" Ember shrieked. "No, no, no!"

"Yes." Cynder said before shooting several attacks with all her different elements in a row.

The attacks hit Ember consecutively, giving her no time to dodge. Ember slammed into a wall. Several stalagmites on the roof of the cave fell towards the fallen dragoness.

Cynder turned her head away as the stalagmites hit their target. She ran to the cage that held her dragonfly friends and broke it with some of her fury breath.

"Hey, thanks Cynder." Sparx said. "For a minute there I thought we were done for."

"Yeah." Starlight said. "Thanks."

"No problem, have you seen any of the others?" Cynder asked.

"Other's." Sparx asked.

"Yes, Spyro came." Cynder said. "Cain did too, and the new fire guardian, Flame."

"Okay, sounds like a good army... except for the Cain part. But beggars can't be chooses." Sparx said.

"This way." Starlight said. "I know where Malefor is."

A beautiful dark blue dragoness sat within the limits of her prison. She got up as the cell door opened up to reveal Malefor.

"Akina." Malefor acknowledged. "It is good to see you again."

"Malefor." Akina said icily. "What is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me. I have become the strongest dragon in existence, just as I vowed to do." Malefor said angrily. "Why can't you see that?"

"You were supposed to use your powers to _help_ people!" Akina shouted. "All you've done is cause destruction, and harm innocent people!"

"They need to understand, you need to understand!" Malefor shouted back. "I'm doing this to make peace! To stop all conflict!"

"You're doing more harm than all the evil's in the world." Akina said with venom in her words.

Malefor's eyes narrowed in anger at his mate. "You _will_ understand. You _will_ stay by me. As I create a new, better world!"

"What happened to my Malefor?" Akina said angrily. "What happed to my mate? You're not him. You're not my Malefor!"

Malefor's temper flared. Akina thought he was going to attack her and she braced herself. But Malefor seemed to calm down. His eyes seemed to coat over as he stepped towards the female in front of him.

"Ma...Malefor?" Akina asked, very afraid.

"If you aren't with Malefor, then you're against him." A deep voice said. It came from Malefor's mouth, but it was his voice. In one swift motion, his claws were dug into Akina's chest, killing her instantly.

As Akina's body fell, Malefor shock his head quickly. He looked at the body in front of him.

"A...A...Aki...Akina!"

It was dark. That's the first thing Spyro noticed. The second was he was in some kind of courtroom. There were twelve grand perches around him in a circle. Spyro stepped forward cautiously and several lights suddenly came on. Purple light circled him several times and then branched out, one to each pedestal. The lights took shape.

They were purple dragons.

Spyro looked up at them all. They all had an aura of power around them.

There was one directly in front of him. Its pedestal was the largest of them all. The dragon sitting on it looked down at the young dragon.

"Spyro." It said.

"Y...yes." Spyro said nervously.

"You must be careful." A female voice said from a pedestal to the right. "A dark spirit is attempting to harm you!"

"He wishes to destroy the world we were made to protect." A male voice said from behind him

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

Many voices started talking at once.

"Be careful."

"You must stop this darkness."

"Protect the sun!"

"SILENCE!" The head dragon called out. The others fell silent.

"The dragons were one of the first creatures to ever harness magic." The head dragon explained. "However, there is another race, just as powerful as we are. They wanted to control all the magic in our world. They conquered much of the planet, and over through other races in their quest for power."

"We had to stop them." The female dragon said. "The dragons brought together all the free races and put an end to this new menace."

"We sealed them away in a vortex." The male behind Spyro said. "That vortex is called the fury."

The head dragons started. "They possessed too much magic however, to simply leave them there. The magic spilled out uncontrolled. So, every ten generations, when their magic is the strongest, a purple dragon is born. One who can harness the energy of the banished tribe and use it to protect."

"That is what the purple dragon's purpose is." A new male said from beside the head dragon.

"That was, until Malefor was born." The female said.

"Malefor?" Spyro asked. "What made him different?"

"It was my fault." A purple male said from Spyro's left. "A purple dragon is supposed to live a long life, and use the fury during all that time. I was foolish. I ended up dying when I was only sixty years. Then the vortex had all that extra time until Malefor was born to build up enough energy to poses him."

"Poses him?" Spyro said surprised. "You mean he isn't really evil?"

"No!" all the voices said loudly. "Purple dragons are the protectors. We are not supposed to create conflict."

Spyro looked at the dragons around him. "What should I do?"

"There is only one way to reverse the damage done." The head dragon said. "You must reverse the fury inside of Malefor."

"Reverse the fury. How?" Spyro asked.

"You must draw in Malefor's fury." The female purple dragoness said. "Draw it into yourself; we will lend you our power once again. Then, hit him with his raw energy, combined with yours and ours."

"And Malefor will be alright?" Spyro asked.

The dragons shifted weight or looked down. Finally the male behind him said. "Malefor will have a place with us. His body will be unable to take the raw energy. It will cleanse his soul and allow him to join us, along with all his past loved ones."

Spyro looked down. "I know what I have to do, I will stop this power."

"You must do it before he destroys the sun!" The female shouted.

"The sun?" Spyro asked. "What will happen to the sun?"

"The light from the sun is all that keeps the enemy locked away in the fury vortex." The head dragon explained. "The possessed Malefor to make him destroy the light and release them from their prison. The black dawn, the end of the dragon world waits if we fail."

Spyro looked up and said confidently. "I won't fail."

The dragons nodded their heads and an unbearably bright light erupted from each pedestal. The light blinded Spyro as he felt himself falling.

Spyro opened his eyes and got up. He looked up and saw a grand entrance in front of him.

He didn't hesitate as he walked into the darkness.

Sparx and Starlight flew ahead of Cynder. They were on their way to Malefor's chamber. Cynder ran as fast as she could.

Suddenly she collided with two other beings running just as fast as she was. The rolled for a bit from the force of their collision. When she opened her eyes, she was looking into Cain's face.

"Well, hello." Cain said happily

"Get off of me!" Cynder shouted, quite annoyed.

"Leave her alone Cain." Flame said from underneath Cynder. "And get off of me!"

Cain got up and Cynder rolled of poor Flame, who had been stuck under the two of them. Cynder didn't weigh much, but Cain was an earth dragon and that means pain for any unfortunate souls who get sat on.

"Hey, have you guys seen Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"We thought he was with you." Flame said.

"Well I'm cool with this." Cain said getting close to Cynder and pressing his side to hers.

"Hey!" Flame said. "Back off my brother's girl!"

"Brother?" Cynder said.

"Yes, brother." Flame explained. "On the way here we figured out Ignitus our father."

"Well I'm happy." Cynder said. "Spyro might have Sparx, but I bet he likes having a real brother."

Cain still hadn't moved away from Cynder. Flame was getting annoyed that Cain ignored his threat.

"I said to keep away from her." Flame said.

"Or what?" Cain taunted.

Flame smirked. "Or this."

Flame used his fire breath, but the attack missed Cain.

"Ha!" Cain said confidently. "How can you be the next fire guardian? You can't even hit me!"

"I wasn't aiming for you." Flame said.

Cain turned around only to see a large stalagmite melted at the base fall towards him.

"Whoa!" Cain shouted as he moved out of the way. "That was close."

"It was... do you get my point now? Or do I have to actually hit you?" Flame asked.

"No...I'm good." Cain said stepping away from Cynder.

"Now children." Cynder said. She was annoyed that Flame considered her to be Spyro's property, and angry at Cain for not taking a hint. "We are here to stop Malefor, not start a feud between ourselves!"

"Okay." Cain and Flame said humiliated.

"Good." Cynder said taking charge. "Hopefully we'll run into Spyro on the way there. Now we need to catch up to Spyro and Starlight."

"Starlight!" Flame said. "She's a wanted criminal!"

"I know." Cynder said. "But she's on our side now. She knows the way to Malefor's lair."

"Hey what's going on back there?" Sparx called as he and Starlight flew back to the dragons.

"We need to hurry." Starlight said. "We only have an hour or so left. If we don't hurry, Malefor is going to use that spell book to end the world as we know it!"

"Let's go!" Flame said as they ran down the hallway.

Spyro walked until he came to a grand room. The room was a perfect circle. There were ponds around the room that seemed to be in the shape of the moon in all its phases. Spyro walked forward into the room and saw the spell book that had been stolen from him sitting in the middle of the room.

"Spyro!"

Spyro turned around and saw Cynder, Flame, and Cain running towards him.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted happily. He ran to meet them.

"Spyro! Man it's good to see you!" Sparx said as he flew down and hugged Spyro's neck.

"Sparx! You're safe."Spyro said.

"Oh no!" Starlight said. "The moon!"

"What is it?" Cain asked.

"See the ponds." Starlight explained. "They represent the phases of the moon; Malefor needs it to be the full moon when he does his spell. The moon is almost in position!"

"That means he'll be along any minute." Flame said.

"I'm afraid." Starlight said.

"It's alright. I'm afraid too." Cynder said. "We all are, but we need to do this!"

"Let's do this!" Cain said angrily.

Just as Cain finished, a dark shadow passed over the young dragons.

"Sparx, Starlight." Spyro hissed. "Get up above us and try and to keep an eye on the battle. Do what you can, but don't do anything rash."

"He means don't do anything stupid Sparx." Cynder whispered. "After all, you still need to beat your burp record."

"Ha ha." Sparx said sarcastically as he and Starlight took off to the ceiling.

The shadow passed over the young dragons again. Then a dark voice spoke.

"Well well. What have we here? You can't defeat us! Our power is eternal."

"We will stop you!" Flame called out.

"You can't take all four of us!" Cain shouted.

"On the contrary." The voice said. "Flame, how do you feel, knowing that the reason you came here. Ember. Is dead, killed by Cynder?"

Flame took an intake of breath and looked at Cynder.

Cynder looked back. "I'm sorry Flame. I didn't have a choice."

The voice laughed and then continued. "And you Cain, Your parents were easy to kill, for the son of the earth guardian; your father didn't put up much of a fight."

Cain hissed at the voice.

"And you Cynder." The voice said sinisterly. "Your father. You haven't told your new friends have you? How could you tell them that your father is the cause of their discontent? How could you explain you're my daughter?"

Both Flame and Cain looked at Cynder shocked. Cynder growled and shouted. "You're not my father! Not anymore!"

The voice then said. "Well, are you worried about your mother? (Cynder inhaled sharply.) You shouldn't she can no longer feel any pain. She's on the other side right now. It's a pity you never got to meet her."

Cynder's legs gave out and she collapsed onto the ground.

Spyro looked at his companions. Flame was heartbroken, Cynder was devastated, and Cain was pissed off. Not a good combination.

"All of you." Spyro said to his team. "You're hurting inside, but unless we do something now. Everything will be lost."

Cynder seemed to get the point immediately. Cain was still really angry, but his head was clear now. Flame didn't get it at first; it took a minute for his sense of duty to return. They all turned to him and nodded.

"Since you all seem so intent on dying, I'll give you a hand." The dark voice said. A dark shadow passed overhead and Malefor crashed down on the ground in front of the four young dragons. The earth shock as Spyro, Flame, and Cynder tried to regain their footing. Cain used his earth element to dive into the ground. He came up and hit Malefor like a torpedo. Spyro took his chance and he shot several ice attacks at him. Me and Cynder double teamed him, Flame with hire breath and Cynder with her shadow fire.

Malefor laughed at what he considered pitiful attempts at his being.

"Pathetic." He taunted. "And you thought you could bring me down."

Cain grew angry at this and said to Spyro. "I'm going to use earth, hit me with your earth attack to power me up."

Spyro nodded and hit the earth, forcing a wave of rock to hit Cain. Cain took the rock and formed it around hit to make a shield. He then took the force of the blast and went towards Malefor. Malefor took off into the air and Cain missed him. Cynder darted around and Cain was now coming at her. A quick wind cyclone sent Cain right at Malefor and hit him at the wing joint. The force brought Malefor down to the earth again.

Sparx and Starlight were watching the fight from above. Starlight looked around then shouted to Cynder.

"Destroy the pools!"

Cynder looked up at the dragonfly's hovering at the ceiling. "Why?"

"Malefor needs those for the spell!" Starlight shouted.

Malefor growled and shot an attack at the dragonflies.

Starlight screamed and Sparx did a double take, flying to Starlight, grabbing her, and flying out of the way.

"Your fight is here!" Spyro shouted trying to draw him away from his brother.

"Hey. " Cain taunted. "Malefor! Keep talking! Maybe someday you'll say something intelligent!"

Malefor growled at this and shot an attack at Cain. Cain managed to dodge. He and Spyro both shot out an attack. They needed to keep Malefor from noticing Cynder and Flame. Those two were running around the room destroying the pools. Unfortunately, Malefor noticed and managed to stop the two from destroying the last pool by firing at them.

Spyro was running out of time. Flame and Cynder hadn't been able to dodge that last attack and were currently lying against the far wall unconscious. Cain had used up to much energy and was barely able to keep on his feet.

"_I need to get Malefor to use his fury on me." _ Spyro thought. _"Maybe if I piss him off."_

"Hey Malefor!" Spyro shouted. "Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?"

"Spyro." Malefor hissed. "You took Malefor's daughter from him. You foiled our plans again and again. Killing you will give me much pleasure."

Malefor then charged his fury attack and shot it at Spyro.

"_I hope I wasn't hallucinating about those dragons."_Spyro prayed as the attack came at him. The fury made contact, but Spyro didn't feel any pain. Purple lights formed around him and entered his body. He felt warmth in his chest. It got warmer and warmer, until he forced it from his body. The raw power of the fury vortex went straight at Malefor, striking him down.

"Spyro!" Cynder called. She had just regained consciousness as Malefor shot a fury at Spyro.

"Cynder." Spyro called out. They ran towards each other and stopped facing each other in the middle of the room.

"Is it over?" Cynder asked.

"Yes." Spyro answered. "It is."

Cynder sighed in relief.

"Cynder"

Both Cynder and Spyro jumped as Malefor whispered hoarsely.

"I see you." Malefor continued. "I'm sorry. My daughter..."

His eyes closed and he exhaled. A purple light surrounded his body and shot out into the sky, going to rest in peace.

"What... what was that?" Cynder stuttered.

"It was never Malefor." Spyro explained. He told her about his vision with the purple dragons. Then Flame woke up towards the end, so Spyro had to start his story again. Then Cain limped over and asked to be filled in. Half way through that he was interrupted by Sparx and Starlight.

"Any more interruptions?" Spyro asked. He was exhausted and annoyed at the delays. Everyone shock their heads and allowed Spyro to continue.

"Wow." Cain stated at the end of his tale. "I'm glad I'm not a purple dragon."

"Do you guys know what time it is?" Sparx asked. "Cause my stomach is empty like Cain's head."

"Hey!" Cain shouted.

"Sparx is right though." Starlight said. "You should get back to Warfang."

"What about you?" Cynder asked.

"I'm not wanted." Starlight said.

"Hey." Sparx said. "I want you."

"I know Sparx." Starlight said sweetly. "But besides all of you, nobody trusts me."

"Well we're in the same boat." Cynder said. "Come on Starlight, we can be girl outcasts together and share our boy troubles."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spyro, Cain, and Sparx all said at the same time.

Starlight smiled. "Well, it couldn't hurt right?"

"Woo hoo!" Sparx shouted startling everyone. "I mean, that's great."

The group turned to leave for home when Flame suddenly turned around and destroyed the last pond.

"Just in case." Was his explanation.

Cynder then ran and grabbed the spell book. It had gotten damaged during the fight, but some spells were still legible. With that the group headed back to Warfang for a well deserved rest.

Unfortunately, the dragons living in the city had a different idea.

...Party...all...night...long...

The hero's didn't get to sleep until the crack of dawn, and from then they all slept for about two days before rising.

Epilogue

Starlight received a pardon by the guardians. She was free to live in the dragon city. However, Sparx decided that it was time to go home and see the folks. So he left and Starlight went with him. They still came back frequently for visits.

Spyro and Cynder became mates about a year after their latest adventure. By then, Cynder had proven to everybody that she could be trusted. Now they lived happily in Warfang. They had a house of honour in the center of the city.

Cain was upset that Cynder had chosen Spyro over him and he sulked for quite a while. That is until he met Halia. She was an earth dragoness, but she was even more beautiful than Cynder. She was the girl of his dreams and they quickly became a pair.

Halia also became friends with Cynder. The two later found out that they were sisters.

Flame had completed his training and was now the new fire guardian. He was still missing something though. One day he was sitting at the dragon grave yard mourning Ember. He knew she had done terrible things, but he still had cared about her. Flame saw a white dragoness with silver undertones come to the grave to mourn too. She was Ember's sister, Flayra. She knew her sister was evil, but Ember was still her sister. The two talked and soon found out that they had a lot in common. They quickly fell in love with each other and became mates

Hunter and Larissa return to their home. Hunter becomes the chief of all the cheetah clans. Under his leadership they prosper. Hunter and Larissa have a little cub with purple fur. They name him Spyro.

The land was peaceful during this time. This may sound cliché but... everyone lived happily ever after.

The end.

WOW!!!!!!

End of my first Spyro the dragon story!!

Please everyone who reads my story **read and review **so I can see what people liked/didn't like about it!!!

Thank you to everyone who has read my story. I hope you enjoyed it!

Sincerely

XSacred FireX


End file.
